Love on stage
by PrettyAngelSerena
Summary: AU:There's Usagi - Head of the school's Drama Club, who spends her time daydreaming of acting out the lead with her crush Mamoru, in the upcoming play. And then There's Seiya - Star of the football team, who in a reluctant deal to save his lousy grades, might just stand in the way of that dream. Usagi's distraught, Seiya's amused, can their love on stage grow into something, real?
1. Chapter 1 A Walk To Remember

Hi everyone! This is my new story called "Love on stage" (Thanks allot to my friend who came up with the name!) Also a Seiya and Usagi story of course! This is one of the reason till that i haven't updated Moon & stars - the war between love and duty. But I've been working on some other stories too. This one wont be so long, I'll try to keep it under 10 chapters.

**Summary:**  
Usagi is a quite normal high school student, she doing good in school and is the leader of the school theater club.  
Seiya is populair and loved by the girls, he is captain of the football team and lead singer in the band three lights.  
But in a attempt to raise his grades he is forced to join the the uppcoming school play. To Usagi's fear she's set up to pair with him.In the begining she really hates him, but with time, can she learn that Seiya is more than he seems to be. That he  
can be really nice, even sweet. Maybe Usagi is about to do what she swore she never would, she's falling for him...

-

Seiya: A new story about me and Odango eh? Nice!

Usagi: Don't call me that!

Seiya: That's kinda cold, we both know you like it though (Smirk)

Me: Yeah, you do.

Usagi: (Blush) I- I... do- don't!

Me: Starts stuttering, (whistle) She likes you Seiya.

Seiya: Of course Who wouldn't.

Yaten: She doesn't own Sailor Moon, You're really stupid if you thought so. She can barely afford food to her self!

Me: Grrr! Don't forget who is the writer! I can do stuff, If you don't watch out I'll totally embarres you!

Seiya: Yay!

Me: Anyway if i owned Sailor Moon. Seiya and Usagi would of course be together. Sorry mamoru, but you're just to old:p

Enjoy the story!!

**-**

**Chapter 1 - A walk to remember**

"Hey girls! Look at this" Usagi shouted and pointed at a plansh on the wall.

The plansh announced the new play the theater club was was working on. Minako looked curious at it. "A walk to remember" She read as the title. "I've seen that movie, it's so great!"

"Yeah it is" Usagi smiled. "So you are signing up aren't you Minako-chan?"

"'course I am!" Minako said and wrote down her name on the paper. "It will be good for my acting career!"

Usagi smiled brightly at her, then turned over to Makoto and Ami "How about you guys?" She asked.

"To be honest, acting isn't really my thing" Makoto said, scratching the back of her head smiling embarrassed. "Sorry Usagi-chan"

"It's ok" Usagi said. "And you Amy?" She asked the bluehaired girl.

"I'm sorry Usagi-chan, but I'm already in the math club,book club and part of the school council. I don't have any time over"

"Oh it's ok" Usagi said. "Well guess it's just me and you then Minako-chan"

"Sugoi! But why aren't you signing your name up?" Minako asked.

"I could, but it wouldn't matter" Usagi said shrugging "As leader of the theater club, I have to be in it. I'm playing Jamie"

"One of the head characters!" Minako shouted and Usagi nodded. "I'm so jealous!"

Usagi giggled. "Don't be sad Minako-chan, I'm sure there many great roles left. How about playing a tree?" She laughed together with Amy and Makoto.

"Shame on you!" Minako said and hitted Usagi with her backpack.

"What kinda way is that, treating your best friend?!" Usagi giggled as she protected her head with her arms "OK OK, It was only a joke Minako-chan!You know you're always gonna be the biggest star for me"

Minako stopped, smirking pleasingly. "That's the words. So, who's your partner?"

"Huh?"

"Who is lucky man, playing against you as Landon Carter"

"Oh!" Usagi blushed. "Well… We don't have anyone yet, but I do kinda hope… Mamoru-san gets the part…"

"Mamoru-san?" Minako said frowning for a short moment, but then her face lit up. "Do you mean Mamoru Chiba? He who is in the year above us?"

"And also leader of the school council" Usagi said dreamily. "He is so hot!"

"Hmm, Do I smell love?" Minako smirked and punched Usagi lightly on the arm.

Usagi face changed to a darker shade of red. "He is like a prince charming… His smile makes me melt"

"You're totally sold on him girl!" Makoto said whistling.

"Speaking of Prince charming…" Minako said. The hallway suddenly filled up with high sounds of cheers and whistles and girls' screams. "…here comes another one!"

The football team came running through the corridor carrying a teammate with long jet-black hair pulled back in a long ponytail. They hissed him up and down while they repeated shouting

"Seiya! Seiya!" They were surrounded by fan-girls shrieking begging for autographs.

"Looks like they won their match" Makoto said.

"He is so wonderful! Every girl's dream" Minako said with stars in her eyes.

Usagi snorted "He's just an arrogant Big-headed jerk, Who think he is greater than anyone else just because he's in the school's football team!" She said sharply.

She looked up and met his eyes for some seconds. Seiya throwed her one of his famous sexy smiles, that made the most girls almost faint and winked at her. Usagi realised his eyes carried a beautiful blue colour and… Usagi turned away her head stubbornly, she was not one of those girls crazy fangirls. The crowd soon disappeared around the corner leaving the hallway almost empty except Usagi and her friends who still was standing at the same place.

"I wouldn't mind get a guy like that on my hook!" Minako said. Then suddenly turned around to Usagi who had snorted again, and shouted: "He's the captain of the team! And absolutely one of the most populair guys in the school! Don't you dare insult him!" Minako stuck her finger warningly in Usagi's chest.

"Gees!" Usagi rolled her eyes.

"Promise!" Minako said stubbornly.

"Fine I'll try…" Usagi sighed.

"He is pretty charmy" Makoto said.

"Not you too Mako-chan!" Usagi pleaded.

"Oh, we were not talking about Seiya, Usagi" Makoto said grinning. "But now when you mention it, he is really hot too…"

"Mako-chan!"

"Gomen" Makor smirked. "We were talking about Mamoru-san he is…"

"Mamoru!" Usagi shouted, interrupting Makoto.

"Who called my name?" A dark voice asked from behind Usagi.

Usagi turned around, Only a deep cooked lobster could have took the colour Usagi had on her face. "Ko-Konnichiwa! Ma-Mamoru-san" Usagi stuttered nervously.

"Tsukino-san isn't it?" Mamoru asked kindly.

"Ha-Hai!"

"Nice to meet you" Mamoru shook her hand. "You're the leader of the theater club huh? I've seen some of your plays, you are doing a pretty good job"

Usagi tried to say something funny and impressing, but her brain seemed to have taken vacation.

Minako came to her rescue. "They're doing this one for the moment" She said handing Mamoru one of the reclame flyers to 'A walk to remember' "Why don't you come try out? I've heard the leading guy is still free to try out for"

Mamoru looked at the flyer then at Usagi and smiled a little "Seems Cool, Guess I could give it a try. But I must go now, See you around" Mamoru nodded at Usagi and hurried away to his class.

"Those knees doesn't look steady" Makoto said, grinning at Usagi as she shook her head.

"Well I'm surprised, I thought she was gonna faint the moment he said her name" Minako said teasingly.

Usagi was still spotting the place Mamoru had stood just some minutes ago, while wearing a dreamily expression on her face.

"Earth to Usagi!" Minako waved a hand infront of Usagi's face, but without success. "I wonder if Seiya would join the theater…"

This made Usagi react, finally. "No way! That would be a dark day for the theater" She said.

"Don't worry Usagi-chan, Seiya would probably only join to impress his fangirls even more" Makoto said.

"Oh no! That's a big chance!" Usagi shouted. But after thinking a while she calmed down. "Still he wouldn't fit in, what acting skills could he possibly have?" She said smirking. The schoolbell rang and the four friends hurried of for their lesson.

* * *

Seiya yawned as the teacher went on talking about some history thing he didn't get. What was the point? Who cared what happened in the past anyway. It's the future that's worth betting on in his opinion. He looked to the right and at one of his dear brothers who was giving the teacher his whole attention and also managing to taking notes at the same time without any difficulty. Seiya smirked. Taiki had always been the one of the brothers who took the studies in a clearly Serious way and scored highest in all tests. It was different with Yaten. Seiya looked to his left to find his silver haired brother busy filing his nails at the moment. Yaten had always been the girliest of them, which Seiya often teased him for. Yaten was mostly caught up in his look. Still girls seemed to adore him for his so called 'Sensitive way of acting'

_"Yeah right, they should see him at home…"_Seiya thought, there was no sign of sensitivity there. Only unjust way of fighting and a burning passion for destroying Seiya's things.

He yawned again looking clearly bored at the teacher. Himself had a great life. He and his brothers were singers on their freetime and had a band named Three Lights. Since they were still in school Taiki refused to go on any tour, but their cd's were doing quite well out on the market so he and his brothers were living quiet well. In school he was the captain in the school's football team and one of the populair guys in the school.

He and his brothers had a pretty hard time to get to their classes sometimes, cause a of bunch of girls were surrounding them, but with the time they had learnt the school's shortcuts and could get to their class in time without any bigger difficulty.

When it comes to talk about his grades, well studying wasn't really his thing. The only subject he had very good results in was physical education. He loved to work with his body. The other subjects was he doing neither good nor bad. The teachers claimed he had great potential but that he was to slapp handed. This didn't concern Seiya much he just shrugged at it. He had all he needed, Money, fame and girls. What could he possibly need more? Well maybe a real girlfriend. It was true, Seiya had gone out with a number of girls, but never liked any of them really much. The relationships never lasted for very long, the girls were crushed by him breaking up and now he got some rumour that he was the school's heartbreaker.

"Seiya Kou!"

Seiya woke up from his thoughts finding the teacher right infront of him and all his classmates gazes turned upon him.

"Hai sensei?!" Seiya said.

"I asked you a question, what's your answer?" The teacher asked.

"I'm sorry sensei I didn't heard it" Seiya said forcing himself to sound politely.

"Of course! You weren't listening, were you?" The teacher said smirking.

"No Sensei" Seiya said quietly.

"What was that?" The teacher asked still smirking.

"No Sensei, I didn't listen" Seiya repeated clearly trough clenshed teeths.

Taiki raised his hand.

"Yes Taiki Kou?" The teacher asked a lot politer than she was with Seiya.

"Year 1969" Taiki said.

"Right as Usual" The techer said. "Now, I hope you're more alert in the future Seiya-kun and that you don't have to use your brother to save your neck"

The schoolbell rang and Seiya was first out of the classroom. "She's out after me, I know it!" He said when Taiki and Yaten accompanied him.

"Well you should take your studys with a little more concern" Taiki said.

Seiya throwed him a dirty look. "Are you siding with that evil witch?" He asked sharply.

"No, all I said wa…"

"Seiya-kun, could I talk to you for a moment?" The teacher was standing in the doorway looking at them.

"You go ahead" Seiya muttered to Taiki and Yaten. "I catch up with you later" He swallowed nervously as he walked back in to the classroom. What could the teacher want him, 'course if she had heard him call her a evil witch she wouldn't be too happy with him… not that she ever were.

"Sit down Seiya"

Seiya sat down on his place.

"I have an impotant announcement to make"

Seiya remained quiet.

"We teacher's have decided to put you in the play the theater club are working on…"

"No fair!" Seiya shouted.

"Don't see it as a punishment Seiya…"

"Well it's not like a vacation precisely" Seiya said coldly.

"Now, there's no reason speaking to me with that tone Mr Kou" The teacher said, also getting colder.

"You need it to raise your grades!"

"What if I refuse?"

"I thought you do ask that" The teacher said.

"Firstly, You will louse your place in the football team, and cram schoo…"

"OK OK I'll do it!" Seiya said sharply, the thought of having to go to cram school beside the usual one really scared him.

The teacher smirked. "Great, Then I'll see you down in the assembly room tomorrow 4:00 for the tryouts, you better be there"

Seiya nodded gloomy.

"Great, you may leave now."

Seiya didn't need to be told twice, he immediately left the room slamming the door shut behind him. He continued walking down the hallway muttering for himself about how unfair life was. His teacher was treating him like a criminal and he was forced in to join a stupid play who would probably destroy the most of his reputation as Mr Cool guy that he had spended all his years to build.

"Are you coming Usagi-chan?"

Seiya stopped when he heard the voices and hid behind some lockers. He had no desire in meeting up with some crazy fangirls for the moment.

"It's ok, go ahead, I'll be right there" Another voice said.

Seiya peeked out from his hiding place and saw two girls with blond hair, he recognised one of them as Minako Aino, the leader of the threelights fanclub. The other girl had her hair up in odangos who went out in two long ponytails.

_"She's actually kinda cute."_Seiya thought.

"Are you sure?" Minako asked.

The Odango girl nodded. "Hai, just go Minako-chan"

"OK" Minako turned around and walked towards the caféteria.

Seiya believed it was safe enough, left his hiding place and walked up behind the girl, who was fighting with the zipper to her bag. "Yo! Need help?"

Just as Seiya had expected the girl jumped in surprise. She turned around.

"Oh it's you" She said. "No thank you, I'm fine."

"Your name is Usagi right?" Seiya asked, he was stunned by Usagi's normal act, all his other fangirls would probably have fainted or atleast take the colour of a tomato and start stuttering, if he did it to one of them.

"Yeah" Usagi said rather bored still fighting with the zipper.

"I'm Seiya, but of course you already know that" Seiya continued while throwing her a flirty smile.

"You don't say" Usagi said not paying him much interest.

"That's kinda cold" Seiya said.

"Don't you have better things to do than hanging over me!" Usagi asked annoyed. Her friends were waiting for her and the zipper just had to be so stubborn.

"Well I was on my way to lunch, may I escort you?"

"Yes!" Usagi shouted in triumph as the zipper finally gave after.

"Great! Then lets go" Seiya smiled.

"Not interested, sorry" Usagi throwed the bag over her shoulder and hurried of towards the cafeteria.

Seiya followed her with his eyes until she disappeared a smirk spread out on his lips. The fact that she almost complete ignored him just made her more interesting. He was both stunned and impressed by her cold attitude.

_"This can be fun"_ He thought as he also headed of towards the cafeteria.

* * *

I hope you like it! Pleas tell me if you want me to continue! Althought right now I'll concentrate on finnish next chapter of  
Moon & stars - the war between love and duty.

**Hope you all have a good summer! Cya in next chapter!**

Seiya: Review if you love me!!

Yaten: Then no one will review!(rolles eyes)

Seiya: What was that shortie? (Pulls yatens ponytail)

Yaten: Ouch! nothing! Pleas review!

Seiya: That's better


	2. Chapter 2 Auditions

Chapter 2 is finally here!! But first to the reviewers:

**Pridaela**- First, Thanks a lot for reviewing!! Yeah the info was good. 7 - 8 chapters is pretty much, with the fact that I'll atleast try to keeps this story under 10 chaps. But I'll se what I can do. Keep on reviewing!

**brittany** - Thanks! And i hope you will like it even further in to the story. Keep on reviewing!

**Midnightangel08** - I'm glad you like it so much! And your wait is over cause here's chapter 2! Keep on reviewing!

**Michiru-San**- Thanks for reviewing. I'll see what i can do. I believe i can put atleast a little of them in. There's a little Minako/Yaten in this chapter. Keep on reviewing!

**lilyfairygirl**- Thanks! Seiya and Usagi is my favorit couple too! And don't worry they, will end up together sooner or later. Keep on reviewing!

**Impersonal** - Thanks, I am doing my best! Keep on reviewing!

**cherryblossom**- Thx! Good to know! Then I'll continue as soon as i can. Keep on reviewing!

**mina-sama14**- Yeah, it's so typical guys. Thanks! I love the Seiya&Usagi couple, but it's fun playing around with them. Keep on reviewing!

**Joyce**- Thanks! I knew that, but totally messed it up with another movie I sawXD Keep on reviewing!

**cuteknight101**- Thanks! I'm writing every time i get some free time over and the pc is free. Keep on reviewing!

**Cassindy -**Thanks! Yeah i also loved the end part with Seiya and YatenXD Keep on reviewing!

--

Me: I like this chapter.

Seiya: Does that mean i'll kiss Odango?

Me: Um... well kinda...

Seiya: Yay! Oi Odango! We've got a kissing scene!

Usagi: I'm not gonna answer from now on if you call me Odango!

Seiya: Ok Odango (smirk)

(Minako comes up behind Usagi with a water ballon)

Seiya: Odango look out!

Usagi: I'm not listening!! (Splash!)

Minako: Oeps, I slipped.

Usagi: (chases Seiya) You're so dead!

Seiya: Hey! I didn't throw the ballon!

Usagi: No but you could have warned me!

Seiya: I did!

Me: (sigh) I still don't own Sailor Moon.

Enjoy the story!

**Chapter 2 – Auditions**

"You talked to Seiya? No way!" Minako didn't believe it when her friend told her about yesterday's happenings.

"For the hundred time, Yes! I talked to Seiya" Usagi said tired.

"Aww I'm so jealouse!" Minako moaned.

"It wasn't voluntarily! He just came up and started to talk to me when I fought with the bag zipper!" Usagi said annoyed.

"Yeah, but you could still talk to him!" Minako continued, still looking jealous.

Usagi sighed, she gazed up at the library clock.  
The time went so slowly on it she started to believe it was broken. Studying was something she did cause she had too, she was in no way amused by it. But to stay in theater club she had to keep good grades. Couldn't this day just end so she could go down to the school assembly room were the auditions for the new play would be kept, and she could be able to see Mamoru-san again, this lifted her spirits a little and it didn't felt so far away anymore, even though she was only on the break before the second class for the day started.

The door to the library opened and a guy with jetblack hair in a long ponytail entered. Loud chears from the girls made the librarian jump up and angry hush them, she then throwed the newcomer a reproachful look. He, in return, throwed her a blending smile. The librarian sighed and returned to her work.

Usagi looked up at the guy, just to soon look down again with a low "Why me" moan, she quickly hided herself behind a book. But to late had she realised the danger and Seiya had already seen her.

"Se-Seiya!" Minako stuttered surprised.

"Yo" Seiya smirked. "Oi Odango! Didn't know you were so much into studying."

"I aint!" Usagi hissed and putted aside the book.. "And my name is not Odango! It's Usagi!"

"Ok Odango" Seiya smirked.

"You're hopeless! Just leave me alone!" Usagi snarled.

"Gomen, I didn't mean to upset you" Seiya said, and his face softened.

"Oh, it's ok…" Usagi said, surprised by his act.

"But you look so cute when you're angry" The usual smirk was back on his lips.

"Nani?! Baka!" Usagi felt her face go red. She hitted him with a book, then grabbed Minako's arm. "Come on Minako-chan, lets go!" Usagi drawed her with her out of the library.

"Usagi-chan, what is your relation with Seiya?" Minako asked when they were in safety in the hallway.

"Argh! It's nothing! He's just an extremely annoying guy! Who refuse to leave me alone!" Usagi complained. She sighed "What have I done to deserve it…"

"You know Usagi-chan, all the other girls would die for a chance like yours"

"What chance?"

"Well it's clear that Seiya like you, he even said that you're cute!"

Usagi snorted. "He is just messing with me!"

Minako shrugged. "Fine, but I don't think so…"

"Oi Tsukino-san!"

Usagi looked up. "Mamoru-san?!" She said surprised, when she sighted the ravenhaired guy that had called for her.

He walked up to them. "How are you doing?" He asked, while smiling kindly.

"Fi-Fine" Usagi stuttered and she felt a blush creep on her cheaks.

"Great! Well I was just gonna tell you that I am coming to the auditions. You're gonna be there too, right?"

Usagi nodded.

Mamoru smiled "I'll see you there then, Ja!" He left.

Minako giggled.

"Nani? What's so fun?" Usagi asked and blinked confused. "What are you laughing at?"

"Gomen Usagi-chan, but you should have seen your face" Minako giggled again.

"Eh?! How did I look?" Usagi asked, prepairing for the worst.

Minako did an imitation.

"Nani!" Usagi shouted loud, which made the people closest to them give her strange looks. "Did I really look like that?" Usagi whined.

Minako nodded.

"Aww, now he probably think I'm a goof" Usagi sighed. "He'll never talk to me again."

Minako looked at her with sympathy, but then smiled. "But he said he would see you at the auditions, didn't he?"

"Yeah I guess…" Usagi said.

"He wouldn't have done that if he didn't like you, right?"

"Probably not… Do you think he likes me?" Usagi asked hopefully.

Minako winked "I think he got it badly for you girl" she smirked.

"Honto?"

"Honto"

"Lucky!"

Minako smiled, but then became serious "Anyway now till the important matters" She said, and Usagi looked at her. "Since you like Mamoru-san, it means I can have Seiya, right?"

"Um yeah… I can't believe you want him though" Usagi said smirking. "He is really annoying"

"Don't say that!" Minako stuck out her tongue at Usagi. "He's a prince charming!"

"Whatever" Usagi rolled her eyes, but smiled at her friend. Suddenly the schoolbell rang, and the two friends hurried of for their class.

* * *

"Seiya? Yo! Anybody there?" Yaten waved his hand infront of Seiya's face, but with no reaction.

"He's totally gone…" Taiki said.

"He hasn't even touched his lunch, do you reckon he's sick?"

"Well I told you he was going to shut down sooner or later" Yaten shrugged.

"He's not a robot" Taiki said while sweat dropping.

"Whatever… Hey I know! Lets sell him to one of his fangirls, we get rid of our problem and we even get money for it! Ouch!"

Seiya had grabbed his ponytail and pulled it back. "You better watch your mouth if you wanna keep this" He threated.

"Ok Ok, cool down man…"

Seiya letted go of Yatens hair. Yaten picked up a mirror and quikly adjusted some hairstrands that had escaped from the ponytail when Seiya had pulled it.

"Tssss, Girl" Hissed Seiya.

"There's nothing wrong in wanting to look good, you should consider it yourself"

"What do you mean with that?" Seiya growled.

"Well look at yourself" Yaten said masterfully.

"That's it! You're asking for it dwarf!" Seiya said.

"I didn't ask for anything" Yaten said innocently.

Seiya leaned over the table to attack Yaten but Taiki stopped them

"Calm down guys! We've got audience" He said.

Seiya looked up. Taiki was right, everyone in the cafeteria was looking at them.

"Hmpf! Don't they have better things to do than eavesdrop?" Yaten snorted and flipped back his hair. But the other people soon returned to their lunch and own chats.

"So, do you bother to tell us what's distracting you?" Taiki asked Seiya.

"Well, it's this girl…"

"Well that's very detailed" Yaten said sarcastic, but Taiki hushed him with a move of his hand.

"Do we know her?"

"I don't know… Maybe you have seen her together with Aino-san, they are really close friends"

"Minako's friend?" Yaten asked.

"Well, if she's anything like Minako I feel sorry for you! I swear that girl is the most annoying…"

"Still you call her with her first name, and you always blush when she's around" Seiya said artfully.

"That's not true! I'm red of anger, that she don't wanna leave us alone."

"Suuuuure."

"It is!"

"You're blushing now."

"I am not!"

"Can't you two just lay of?" Taiki asked annoyed. Seiya and Yaten stopped arguing.

"No Minako-chan, I'm not going there!"  
Seiya looked up when he heard her voice. He sighted Minako and Usagi who was in the middle of a argue.

"Come on Usagi-chan! You know him, and I can't go over there alone. You don't have to talk to him" Minako pleaded

"Fine, I can't believe what I'm doing for you…" Usagi sighed.

"Thanks! You're really a great friend"

"Yeah yeah" Usagi muttered, and minako drawed her with her to Seiya and his brothers table.

Taiki stood up and bowed. "Aino-san, and Tsukino-san isn't it?"

Usagi nodded "Hai."

"Nice to meet you" Taiki shook her hand. "Why don't you sit down?"

"With pleasure" Minako sat down beside Yaten wich made the only free space left, beside Seiya.

Usagi sighed and throwed Minako a glance who said exactly what she thought about it. Minako smirked but pretended she didn't know what Usagi meant. So Usagi had no other choice then to sit beside Seiya but she sat down in the other end of the bench.

"Yo Odango, I knew you couldn't stay away from me" Seiya smirked and closened the distance between them.

"Oh believe me, if It was up to me I would be far away from here" Usagi said coldly.

"We both know you don't mean that, You actually like me"

"Almost right" Usagi smirked "I'd like you far away from me."

Yaten chuckled. "I really like this one Seiya, couldn't you got her as girlfriend a little sooner"

"I'm not his girlfriend!" Usagi growled.

"Well technically, you're a girl and you're my friend, and that is girlfriend" Seiya said.

"Firstly, that makes no sense! And secondly, we're not friends" Usagi said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Your girlfriend is cold, Seiya." Yaten said.

"Don't worry Yaten-kun, Love always begins with fight" Minako smirked

"Minako-chan!" Usagi shouted. But a weird sound stopped her.

"What was that?" Taiki asked.

"Are you hungry Odango?" Seiya asked and handed her a riceball.

Usagi stubbornly turned away her head. "Not really" But her tummy betrayed her with a loud curl. Usagi cursed under her breath.

"Are you sure?" Seiya smirked and teasingly waved with the riceball infront of her.

"Hmpf, if you insist" Usagi snapped the riceball from his hand and took a bite.

"What do you say Odango?"

"My name is not Odango" Usagi said.

"Well I meant something like 'Thank you honey'"

"There's nothing in this world who's going to make me call you honey" Usagi said, looking scared by only the thought.

"It's enough with a kiss" Seiya flirted.

"Relly?" Usagi smirked "Close your eyes then"

Seiya did as she said and leaned in. Usagi leaned against him and their lips were just a few centimeters from eachother. Minako looked shocked, was all her friend had said about Seiya a lie? Usagi closed the distance even more and Seiya felt her breath on his lips. Then his face went cold and sticky.

He heard his friends chuckle and Minako shout "Usagi-chan!"

He slowly opened his eyes, apparently, Usagi had smashed the rest of the riceball in his face. "Funny" He said calmly and wiped his face with a napkin.

"I'm sorry" Usagi said smirking. "But I must say you looked really cute in it. Come Minako lets go"

"See you later Yaten-kun!" Minako throwed Yaten an airkiss before disappearing with Usagi.

"Are you blushing Yaten or is that just ketchup?" Seiya smirked.

"Shut up!" Yaten growled. "But I must say you and Usagi-san makes a really cute couple, you're already **feeding **each other"

"Haha, very funny" Seiya faked a smile. "Well I think we're making progress, atleast she didn't slap me…"

"Oh well, we should also get going, our class starts in 15 mins and we need to get our books." Taiki said. They took their trays and left the table.

* * *

"Yes finally!" Usagi shouted as the bell rang out for the day. "Come on Minako-chan! Lets go to the auditions!"

"You mean Mamoru-san" Minako smirked.

Usagi blushed.

"It's ok Usagi-chan" Minako giggled.

Makoto and Ami wished them good luck before they left. Usagi and Minako soon entered the assembly room, and Usagi breathed in the smell that she thought was wonderful. This was the place that made the school outstanding.

"Come on Minako!" She grabbed Minako's arm and pulled her with her down the middle way, and up on the stage.

"Konnichiwa Usagi-chan" The teacher, reposible for the theaterclub, greeted.

"Konnichiwa Sensei!" Usagi said with a big smile. "Is there anyone here yet?"

"Yeah, they are behind the stage"

"Thanks. Come on Minako-chan" Usagi and Minako walked in behind the stage. There was around 25-30 persons there, between them she sighted Mamoru-san stading in a corner talking to som others. Usagi was happy so many had came.

"This is great!" She said to Minako and glowed with happieness. "I feel that this play will make success!"

"I'm happy for you're sake Usagi-chan" Minako smiled. "Well I gotta prepare me. Wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" Usagi left Minako and walked out on the stage again. She looked out over the stand and imagined it full of people. She was playing a romantic scene with Mamoru, he was stroking her cheak then he lifted her chin and closed the distance between their faces. Usagi blushed, and giggled for herself. She was on her way to walk of the stage when she knocked in to someone and lost her balance.

"Gomen!" Usagi apologized and looked up "You!" She shouted in fear as she saw who she had walked in to.

"Odango?" Seiya looked at the person who had walked in to him. She raised up

"What are you doing here?!" She half asked half shouted annoyed. "I'm starting to think that you're stalking me!"

"Believe me I'm not here on free will" Seiya mumbled. "I was forced here."

"I believe that as much as I want." Usagi snorted.

"I'm not joking!"

"Seiya-kun! Usagi-chan!" The teacher had suddenly appeared beside them. "I'm glad that you've already met each other!"

"What do you mean Sensei?" Usagi asked alarmed.

"It's good that you know eachother since you will be spending a lot of time together from now on"

"Why do I feel like there's bad news?" Usagi asked.

The teacher ignored her. "I've talked to Seiya's teacher and we've decided that you would do best as his partner"

"Pleas tell me I heard wrong" Usagi pleaded. "You did not just say **Partner**, right?"

"You heard me correct Usagi-chan" The teacher said, once again ignoring Usagi's grimace. "You're looking on your new partner, from now on known as Landon Carter"

Usagi and Seiya turned to each other and shouted on the same time "YOU'RE IN THE THEATERCLUB?!" Seiya looked shocked, and Usagi? She fainted.

* * *

Well that was chapter 2! I was actually gonna update Moon & Stars first but I got so many reviews on this so soon with hope that I would update! So I stayed up over midnight to write this. Hope you liked it! Also Review if you want me to update to chapter 3. I'm not gonna waste my time keep on writing if i see this story louse it's interests...

Ja ne!

Yaten: Say after me - I will review

Seiya: I will review

Yaten: Cause this story rocks.

Seiya: Cause this story rocks

Yaten: OK, you can stop now.

Seiya: OK, you can stop now.

Yaten: I mean it! stop!

Seiya: I mean it! stop!

Yaten: (gets an idea) I'm a big idiot.

Seiya: Strong of you to admit it(Smirk)

Yaten: SEIYA!


	3. Chapter 3 Partners?

**I changed my name from MewIchigo-san to PrettyAngelSerena**

I haven't uppdated in a month! I am so ashamed! But i've been traveling with my parent's and for a while i lost inspiration... but enough about that cause chapter 3 is finally here!

But first to the reviewes:

**impersonal**- I'm happy i make you laugh! (though this chapter hold more fluff then humor srry) and i'm sorry chapter 3 didn't come very soon, but here it is now! Enjoy! Thanks for reviewing i hope you continue with it!

**ChibiLady** - Thanks! I'm glad you like the story, i will do my best to continue soon) and If you have any ideas i 'm eager to listen. Thanks for reviewing i hope you continue with it!

**White Diamond Rose** - Thanks! (I love your story unexpected love, hope you update soon!) Sorry for making you wait! chapter free is finally here! Thanks for reviewing i hope you continue with it!

**Midnightangle08**- Thanks! I'm really doing my best when i write! Lol yeah! but Usgai is really stubborn. This chapter holds a little more fluff. Thanks for reviewing i hope you continue with it!

**zeiya007**- Thank you! I'll uppdate more sooner, i'm sorry chapter 3 took some time! And Yeah Seiya Rocks so hard, Seiya&Usagi forever! Thanks for reviewing i hope you continue with it!

**cuteknight101**- Thanks I'm glad you like my story. Umm, I havn't really thought about putting in Haruka, but if you would like her in i gues i could fix it. Thanks for reviewing i hope you continue with it!

**mina-sama14**- Yeah i love the paring too, and i also like yaten&Minako. I'll do my best to keep it "awesome" thx. Thanks for reviewing i hope you continue with it!

**emi87**- well for you the uppdate was very soonXD Thanks for reviewing i hope you continue with it!

* * *

Seiya: Really ugly tricking me in the last chapter!

Me: Hey! I said "kinda!" Not that you really were kissing her.

Usagi: I think it turned out great! I almost thought he was going to kiss me, but you made it awesome!

Seiya: Don't worry Odango i'll get you sooner or later (smirks)

Usagi: Yah, in your dreams (snorts)

Seiya: there too. (Grin)

Usagi: (turns red) Echiii!

Minako: Hey what about me and my sweety Yaten- kuun?!

Yaten: I'm not your sweety!

Minako: That's so cold (pouts)

Seiya: You're blushing Yaten, or have you just put on to much make up, **sis**?

Yaten: Shut up!

Me: Sorry Minako, Mostly only Seiya&Usagi this chapter!

Minako: (Sigh)

Me: Anyways! Now enjoy chapter 3!

You: (probably) Finally!

The chapter contains speeches from the movie, but they might not be exaktly right, I changed some

Chapter 3 – Partners?!

"Usagi-chan! Are you ok?" Minako tried to shake life in her friend. "Usagi-chan!"

Usagi slowly opened her eyes, only to look up in her bestfriend's worried face."Minako? I had the worst nightmare!" Usagi moaned. "The teacher told me I would be playing against Seiya— Usagi sighted Seiya behind Minako. —Ah! What are you doing here?!" She shouted.

"You totally passed out Odango" Seiya said.

"Stop calling me that!" Usagi growled.

Seiya smirked teasingly, Usagi fought the urge to hit him. She turned to Minako. "Have the auditions started yet?"

"Ano… Sorry Usagi-chan, but they are over" Minako said apologisely.

"Aww dammit!" Usagi sighed. "How did it go for Mamoru-san?"

"Not bad, he was really good. He's subsitute for Landon Carter"

"Subsitute?"

"Yeah Seiya is the main one…"

"Funny, just like my nightmare…"

"It's reality Usagi-chan!"

"Do you enjoy hurting me?" Usagi said glaring at Minako.

Minako sweat dropped. "I can't believe you're complaining!" She said.

"Are you saying I should be happy?" Usagi asked, she looked at Seiya and snorted. "I do rather play against a puppy, waaaaaaay cuter"

"I would love to see the kissing scene" Minako smirked.

"Yeah… Wait! What kissing scene?! No way! You gotta be kidding me!"

"Have you even bothered to read the script?" Minako asked amused.

"Um… no… But that's not the point! There's no way I'm kissing HIM" Usagi pointed at Seiya.

"Hey, What's so wrong with me?" Seiya asked annoyed, but also a little hurted.

Usagi rolled her eyes. "Do you even have to ask?"

"Whatever… Odango"

"Grrr I hate you!" Usagi shouted.

"Ouch, That one hurt, neh Seiya?" Yaten said, he and Taiki had appeared behind their backs without them noticing it.

"Yaten-kuuuun" Minako called elatedly.

"Shut up Yaten" Seiya growled"

"Sorry bro, were I interupting your break up?" Yaten asked smirking.

Usagi immediately flamed up at him. "WE WERE NEVER TOGETHER!" She roared.

"Woah! Cool down" Yaten sweatdropped. Then turned to Seiya again. "So, Have you checked out what coustumes you will have to wear? Probably catsuits, Yeah! Catsuits! I must remember to take the camera to the premier!"

"You know the thing I said at the dinner today, Yaten? That about 'Watch your mouth, if you wanted to keep the hair?" Seiya asked through clenched teeths "I meant it"

"Oh did the catsuitbugan say something?"Yaten asked with a silly baby voice.

"Taiki, you don't happen to have a scissor, do you?" Seiya asked.

Taiki sweat dropped. "Ok kids! Kiss and make up"

"Eww! That's only good for Yaten!" Seiya said making a disgusted face, but a faint smirk could be seen on his lips.

"And with that you mean?!" Yaten growled.

"You don't know?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then why did you ask?"

"I checked if you dared say it"

"Why wouldn't I? You don't scare me, you're to girlie" Seiya sneered.

"Come on Minako we're leaving, let the kids fight" Usagi said and throwed the guys a last look, it was a really amusing scene, Yaten and Seiya fighting and a sweatdropping Taiki trying to pull them aside before they kill eachother. She grabbed minako's shirt sleave and pulled her with her.

Seiya noticed them and called after Usagi. "Oi Odango! Where are you going?"

Yaten took the opportunity with Seiya's inattention and kicked him on the leg.

"Oh you coward!" Seiya growled in pain. "Never mind about the scissors, I'll just pull your hair of by force"

"Why me…" Taiki sighed. But then got an idea. "Oi! I'll have you make your homeworks by yourselves if you don't quit now!"

Seiya and Yaten immigiately stopped. "We've stopped!" Yaten said fast.

"Yeah we wont fight! So you will still help us right?" Seiya said.

Taiki looked amused at his two brothers. "I don't know… You two are really starting to piss me off"

"Come on!" The other two exclaimed.

"We wont fight!" Seiya said, and Yaten nodded agreeing.

"OK then" Taiki said. Seiya and Yaten sighed in relief and the 3 of them left the essembly room.

Same time next day

"Mr Kou! You are late" The Teacher shouted and everyone's gazes turned upon him, well everyones except Usagi's who refused to pay him any attention, but she smirked to herself.

Seiya sighed, he had tried to sneak in as quietly he could but the teacher had snatched him at once. He sat down behind everyone else. The teacher ordered everyone to look at her, but murmurs could still be heard, people discussing why someone like he was there. Seiya spotted Usagi and Minako two rows in front of him. Minako threw him a blending smile, but Usagi didn't even pay him a glance.

"I'm glad to welcome you all to our first practice" The teacher said, beaming happy at everyone. "I thought we should start with the scene were the persons in the story who also are working on a play are having their first practice. So would you like to come down here on the stage please?" Seiya sighed heavy and followed the others to the stage.

"Do you all have your sheets?" The teacher asked when everyone was gathered at the stage. Everyon nodded. "Good Minako-san, you're sally who in this part is playing carolin, and Seiya-kun you're Landon of course, who is playing Thommy. Stand here in the middle, and you other just sit somewhere around. Ok then lets starts"

"When did you know Thommy?" Minako played her roll well, but as she use to say; She's born to be actress.

Seiya looked down at his paper. "Know what?" He sighed, could this get more lame?

"That we were in love"

_"Well that answers it"_Seiya thought, sweatdropping. He looked down at his sheet once again. "Love— Seiya moaned before reading the rest aloud —Baby, you don't wanna go and fall in love with a guy like me. _"Who the hell wrote this crap?!"_

"It's to late Thommy! I'm crazy about you. I'm breathing it, drinking it, all in; Aren't you?"

_"Giving up football might not be so bad, I think I'll consider it"_ This really wasn't Seiya's thing, and he had to hold himself hard not to say his comments out loud.

"Seiya will you pleas continue?"

Seiya looked up at the teacher. "Yeah sure" He looked after his sentence and soon found it. "Yeah… I don't know drinking, though, if this is love pour me another glass…" Seiya couldn't hold back anymore and chuckled.

"Mr Kou are you trying to be bad at this?" The teacher asked, clearly not amused.

"Oh no" Seiya smirked. "It just comes naturally" The rest of the class giggled, even Usagi had to force back a smile.

The teacher sighed. "Ok, lets jump to the end everyone"

* * *

"Ok I think we quit for today, I'll see you all same time on thursday! So make sure to practise!" The teacher said. Everyone packed their stuff and started to leave.

"Oi Odango!" Seiya caught up with up with Usagi in the doorway.

"For the last time, Don't call me that!" Usagi said annoyed.

"Hey Odango…"

"What do you want Seiya?" Seiya followed her through the coridor and it bothered her.

"What about, going home together and practising"

"Pardon me?" Usagi looked at Seiya with a rasied eyebrow "Did you say you wanted extra practise"

"Yeah kinda. Why the surprised look?" Seiya asked.

Usagi smirked "You're just not the kinda guy who likes that… So what's your real goal?"

"I just want help with my lines!" Seiya said.

Usagi looked suspicious at him. "Ask your brothers" she said and turned away from him.

"I can't ask Taiki, he is already doing so much for me"

"What was that? Are you actually caring for somone?" Usagi asked, playing shocked.

"Hey! Peace out for a while, will ya?!" Seiya said annoyed.

"Fine, How about Yaten?"

"You're kidding right? You know how he is"

"Yeah, You could be be twins"

"I will just pretend I didn't hear that"

"You do that" Usagi said bored. "Now will you stop stalking me?"

"If you help me"

"No"

"Then I wont stop, I can wait outside your house the whole night"

"What will you parents say?"

"Wish I knew, I live alone with my brothers…"

"Why?" Usagi turned suspicious again. "Did you run away from home"

"No! And I don't wanna talk about my parents…"

"Sorry, I didn't know it was like that…" Usagi said quietly.

"It's not like that, Our parents are traveling around the world" Seiya smiled brightly.

Usagi hit him "Baka! I thought it was something serious!"

"It is! You're gonna give me a seriously big bluemark" Seiya pouted.

"You're so lucky I'm not a murderus person" Usagi growled.

"Pwetty pwease hep mee" Seiya begged pitifully.

Usagi sweatdropped. "… You better talk normally!"

"Yay! Odango is the best" Seiya embraced her and rubbed his cheek against hers.

Usagi pushed him away. "I did say that I aint a murderus person, but I didn't say that I couldn't become" She said warning.

Seiya letted go of her. "Sure whatever you say" he grinned.

* * *

"Nice house" Seiya said, when they had taken of their shoes and he had checked around a bit. He looked at the wall, who was full of family photos. "Yo, Odango Where's your family?" He asked.

"Well, Mom and dad are working they wont be hom until late, and Shingo are of for some school camp" Usagi said.

"Ah, so we are alone then!" Seiya said grinning.

"Hmpf! Don't hope for anything" Usagi snapped.

"Hai Hai" Seiya said, still grinning. He loved teasing her.

"You can sit down in the living room, I'll be right there.I'm just gonna fix som tea." Usagi said and walked in to the kitchen.

"OK" Seiya continued forward and entered the livingroom. He sat down in the couch, and picked up the sheets of the play, who he had kept folded in his jeans pocket, and unfolded it. "Theater sucks!" He sighed.

"I don't think so." Seiya looked up, Usagi entered the livingroom, caring a tray with two cups. She placed the tray on the table and sat down. "If you hate theater so much, then why did you join?" Usagi asked.

"I told you Odango, I didn't join with free will" Seiya said and sighed again.

"Yeah you said that, though, you didn't say why you were forced" Usagi said, she picked up her cup and smutted on the warm tea.

"I had to do it to raise my grades"

"And you just went with theater directly? Unbelieveble!" Usagi said.

"I did not!" Seiya protested. "If I refused I would have to quit the team!"

"Oh my! That's horrible, if you quited how would you be able to impress girls?" Usagi rolled her eyes.

"Just stop that!" Seiya growled.

"Stop what" Usagi asked innocently.

"Talking like I'm Mr bad guy!I play cause I love the game!" Seiya exclaimed.

"Well SOR-RY!" Usagi shouted. "I'm so sorry I get the impression of that you're a bad guy, only because you're a totally playboy who flirts with everygirl who is a bit good looking, and acts like you are better than everyone else cause some people admire you!" Usagi crossed her arms over her chest and looked away from Seiya, while Seiya, the other way, just stared at her.

After a moment of silenece, Seiya spoke. "Is that how you see me?" He asked quietly.

"That's how you act!"

"Wow" Seiya smashed his hand against his forehead and sat down.

"Let just practise" Usagi said.

Seiya nodded.

"Which part?"

"How about a kissing scene?"

"Forget it!"

"Aww come on! You must do it sooner or later, don't you wanna get use to it?"

"Hmm let me think … No!"

"Come on, I think you'll like it"

"In your dreams!"

"Yupp"

"Whata?!Your Pervert!"

"ouch, touche'"

"Let just start with car part" Usagi said, and turned the sheets to get to the right page.

"We have no car" Seiya said.

Usagi sweatdropped "Don't you have any imagination? Pretend!"

"Hai Hai! Don't attack me" Seiya chuckled. Usagi sighed.

"Do you have the right page?" She asked. Seiya nodded. "Ok lets start then.I forfit."

"Huh? On what?"

"It's my line, Baka!"

"Oh" Seiya grinned stupidly. "Thank you"

"Number 42" Usagi continued.

"42? What do you mean 42?" Seiya said. _"ah, this is easy, it really makes me confused so it's not very hard to play it"_Seiya thought.

"42 is friend somebody you don't like "

"…" Seiya looked confused.

"It's a to do list I have for my life" Usagi said as an answer to his unspoken question.

"Like getting a new personality?" Seiya smirked. "Wooh, I like this guy, he has style!"

Usagi ignored him. "Spending time in a peace core, make a medical discovery."

"That's embysious" Seiya commented.

"Be at two places at once, get a tatto" Usagi continued.

"What's number one?" Seiya asked curious.

"I tell you … But then I have to kill you." Usagi said.

Seiya snorted and smirked.

And the sketch ended there.

"How was that?" He asked.

"Not bad" Usagi smirked. "But you need to concentrate more, and don't comment."

"Aww, What's the fun if I can't comment?" Seiya pouted.

"If you just gave the theater a chance, you would see how fun it is"

"I don't want to! Theater is for geeks" Seiya said bored. "Not that I think you're a geek!" He added quikly when he saw Usagi stare at him.

"It doesn't matter, I don't care what you think" Usagi said.

"Just so you know, I think you're really good at your stuff" Seiya said.

"Trying to get some points?" Usagi smirked.

"Hey, it was a compliment!" Seiya said annoyed.

"I know, thanks" Usagi smiled at him.

That was the first time Seiya'd seen her smile. She was so beautiful, Seiya could sit for hours and just stare at her. But Seiya knew, if he said that high, he would be accused of beeing a pervert again. "So… You're sure you don't wanna do the kissing scene?" Seiya smirked, Usagi sended him an ice cold glance. "Ok Ok, just checked!" Seiya chuckled.

* * *

"Can't we do this again, some other time?" Seiya asked when it was time for him to leave.

"Maybe" Usagi said.

"Can I take that as a yes?" Seiya grinned.

"I said maybe!" Usagi said annoyed.

Seiya chuckled "You're so cute when you're mad" He leaned forward and placed an kiss on Usagi's cheek, but it went to fast for Usagi to react.

"Seiya!" She shouted when he realised what he had done. She felt her face heat and she knew she was blushing. She looked away from Seiya in an attempt to hide it. She didn't know if he saw it or not, however he didn't comment.

"Thanks for spending your day with me … And the kiss. Bye!" Seiya rushed out through the door. He laughed when he heard Usagi shout after him.

Usagi closed the door again.

Seiya sure was the most annoying person she'd ever met...

* * *

Well that was the end of chapter 3, they end to soon i know (sigh) Anyway, if i get many reviews on this chapter i'll hurry with chapter 4. so **Review!**

**After talk with Seiya and Yaten )**

Seiya: So what shall we do this time.

Yaten: Don't ask me i'm on my break.

Seiya: WTF! We just started!

Yaten: It's not good to hurry, i might get wrinkles.

Seiya: If you don't get your lazy ass out here immegiately, wrinkles will be your least problem!

Yaten: (snort) I made up my mind, You can't change anything.

Seiya: I can change your face (glares evilly at yaten)

Yaten: (scared) woah, touche'

* * *

**Don't forget to** review if you like the story!


	4. Chapter 4 Jealousy is never good!

Yay! Here's chapter 4 finally! It include 3 P.O.V. Usagi's, Seiya's, and Minako's in the beginning i though of taking Yatens too but i changed my mind since i wanted to get ready with this chapter ASAP! And here it is! lol.

Well First to the reviewers:(THANKS ALOT!)

**mina-sama 14 **-Yay! i'm happy too, and of course i'm nice duh! Where's my trophy:o gimme! jkXD Thanks for reviewing! Continue with it! hope you enjoy chapter 4!

**Sailor Yellow Rose**- Hi to you too! I'm glad you like my story! woho! and I'm also glad it makes you laugh! and SeiyaXUsagi 4-ever! Thanks for reviewing! Continue with it! hope you enjoy chapter 4!

**zeiya007**- Thanks,well that's the funXD and now it's here!Thanks for reviewing! Continue with it! hope you enjoy chapter 4!

**Winlyx-chan**- Thx! Yeah, but you never know what can happen, Mamoru has is eyes set on Usagi... Thanks for reviewing! Continue with it! hope you enjoy chapter 4!

**Midnightangle08**- yeah, but it's very fun writing their small argiumentsXD Maybe so, and yeah Seiya is having really fun! driving Usagi nuts, though Usagi manage to put Seiya in place once in a while! Thanks for reviewing! Continue with it! hope you enjoy chapter 4!

**White Diamond Rose** - You're welcome. Yeah, though i don't think this chapter is as funny... Well anyway! Thanks for reviewing! Continue with it! hope you enjoy chapter 4!

**Cassidy**- Yay! I'm happy you like my story so much. And yeah i totally agree! Thanks for reviewing! Continue with it! hope you enjoy chapter 4!

**TestingImmortality**- Yay you like my story! I'm honouredXD no need to be gloomy i don't think it will end that way but who knows... Thanks for reviewing! Continue with it! hope you enjoy chapter 4!

**BIG THANKS FOR YOU WHO REVIEWS EVERY CHAPTER!**

Seiya: YAY I KISSED ODANGO!

Usagi:(Growls)SHUT IT SEIYA! It was a stupid peck on the cheek!

Seiya: neh a romantic peck on the cheek! (smirk)

Usagi: (blushes) Just give it up!

Me: Aww sucha cute couple!

Seiya: Thanks! (grins)

Usagi: We're not TOGETHER!

Me. (rolls eyes) Sure whatever you say...

**ENJOY CHAPTER 4!**

Chapter 4 – Jealousy is never good!

**Usagi's P.O.V.  
**  
I found Seiya waiting for me at the schoolgates… again. He had been doing it for 2 whole weeks now; It didn't help that I told him to get lost, he would just chuckle at it and tell me I look cute when I'm annoyed, which made me wanting to hit him. Annoyed was the least that could be said, I was pissed of! Pissed of at Seiya, for bothering me whenever he got the chance with his flirtatious and unbelievable irritating way of acting, Pissed of at telling people that Seiya isn't my boyfriend, just some weird bigheaded jerk following me around, but mostly pissed of at myself, for letting the bigheaded jerk get to me.

"Oi Odango! What are you thinking of?"

"The best way to get rid of you without anyone suspecting something" I replayed annoyed.

"Seiya could you pleas stop following me?"

Seiya grinned. "Never, what if something happened? Can't let the star get hurt"

"I am perfectly capable of protecting myself thank you! I must say I'm in more danger with you around, your 'fanclub' wouldn't like you having a gf" I said.

Seiya just grinned brighter "Do you see yourself as my girlfriend?!"

"N-O!" I spelled.

"Can you spell yes too?"

"Thank goodness we don't have the same classes!" I sighed.

"I think it would be cool" Seiya said.

"I really thought the theater would change you, but I guess that was just wish thinking." I said annoyed.

"Aww don't be so cold, we've kissed after all" Seiya smirked.

"It wasn't a freaking kiss!! You gave me a peck on the cheak and it was without my permission so would you just stop bringing it up!!" I growled, but I felt how my face heated up.

"Why? Cause it makes you blush" Seiya smirked.

"IT DOES NOT!" getting hottter.

"If you say so" Seiya said, but i could perfectly hear the ironi in his voice. However i choiced to ignore it.

"Oh no! Look at the clock! I'll never make it in time!" I panicked. "And it's your fault!" I glared at Seiya. He just shrugged and closed in on me. "Hey Seiya what are you doing- I said alarmed as he put his arms around me and lifted me up –Hey! Seiya! Put me down!!" I shouted.

"You said you didn't want to be late! Put your arms around my neck!"

"Rather not" But Seiya gave me no choice as he started to run, and I putted my arms around his neck.

We reached the class just in time, but the journey was a nightmare, I didn't know people could have so much loath in one glance, and boy did I get many glances! Great now I'm The school's enemy number one, well the girls enemy number one… really great…

Seiya putted me down "You don't need to thank for the drive" He grinned.

"I wasn't planning to!" I snapped annoyed at him.

"See you after class!" Seiya blew a kiss at me.

I avoided it and shouted after him. "No you don't!— Seiya ignored me and walked away, annoyed I raised my voice and called out louder —Seiya do you hear me! Don't come here!— Seiya started whisteling.Now I shouted so high I could—SEIYA! I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU SHOW UP HERE!" All my classmates stared at me, the girls gave me murderus glances, and the teacher who just have showed up gave me a surprised look. I felt how my cheeks turned red and I cursed under my breath, Seiya was gone since long.

The teacher calmed down everyone, and showed them into the classroom. Everyone sat down on their places and the teacher started the class with an uppeal. I felt something hit the right side of my head, the object fell down on my bench. It was a piece of paper tossed together as a ball. I looked around but could see no supicious sign of that anyone specific threw it. I waited till the teacher looked away, and opened it. Who ever had wrote it had done it fast, and the font was almost unreadable, but after reading it through some times I could make out

_**"If you so much as lay your hands on Seiya-kun's hair you have to answer to us! Stay away from Seiya Kou!"**_

_"With pleasure!"_ I thought annoyed._"Geese, Already getting threat latters!"_I tossed the paper back to a ball, and put it in my pocket. I would really love to obey them, however that seems impossible since Seiya is technically stalking me! Though… try to explain that to a bunch of angry fan girls. I sighed. That Seiya! Why, Why, and WHY! Does the most annoying guy, not to mention the one i hate the most, Stalk me! I mean I wouldn't mind Mamoru-san, he's sucha dream.

"Tsukino-san"

I can even still hear him call my name...

"Tsukino-san!"

I love his voice...

"TSUKINO-SAN!"

"WHAT?!" I growled and looked up.Once again I found all my classmates stare funny at me, some of them was even holding themself from laughing.

I met the teacher's concerned and surprised eyes. "Are you alright Tsukino-san?" He asked. "You really haven't been yourself today."

I blushed furisoly. "No I'm fine really, I guess I've just got to less sleep." I smiling assured the teacher.

"Well if you're sure, can we continue the class"

"Hai!" I sighed heavy. _"Who am I kidding! I've got enough of sleep, it's that jerk who keeps my mind so full… man I hate him…" _

* * *

**Seiya's P.O.V.**

I picked her up after her class, her murderus glare told me I was welcomed as always. "So, where are we going now Odango?" I asked as we walked trough the hallway.

"**I**! Am going to meet up with my friends"

I heard how she spoke. "**I**" extra loud. I smirked, She should've learned by now I didn't care even how clear she made it that I weren't to follow her. "Great I've never met your friends!"

"Do you even listen to me at all?" She growled irritated.

"'Course I do Odango! Everytime you talk about me" I grinned.

Usagi sweatdropped "I swear, if your head was any bigger it would explode"

"That's kinda harsh!" I looked at her with sad puppy eyes, she smashed her hand against her face annoyed.

"Kinda? It is harsh! What must I do for you to hate me?" She said and glared at me.

"I Don't hate Odangos" I said smiling.

"Urgh, somebody kill me" She moaned.

"Why?" I asked.

"You'll follow me to my death right?" She asked. I nodded. "Then, That's why."

"Usagi-chaaaan!" Minako came running towards us. "Usagi you can't guess what just happe—Minako caught site of me—Oh Seiya-kun!" She threw Usagi a questing glance.

"I swear Minako we're not dating or anything!"

Minako waved away her excuses "Neh no worries Usagi-chan! I'm over Seiya-kun since looong! All I care about is my Lovely Yaten-kuuuuun!"

I looked at Usagi, she looked completely confused. "Since when?" She asked.

"Yesterday" Minako replayed happily, Usagi sweatdropped. Minako pulled Usagi aside. I didn't know what they said cause they whispered, exept for Usagi shouting "No way, not again!" but Minako nagged some more, and it looked like Usagi gave after, even though I think it was more to make Minako shut up than anything else. Minako looked at Usagi, who sighed but nodded, then walked up to me.

"Um Usagi-chan and I— Usagi coughed false –Okay, I! Was wondering if you would like to join us for lunch… and maybe Taiki and Yaten-kun too?" She asked shyly.

I smiled at her. "Sure, I'll talk with Taiki and Yaten and then we all meet at lunch"

Minako gave me a blending smile. "Awesome!"

"We all meet at lunch, that mean you will leave me alone for time being right?" Usagi asked hopefully.

I smiled at her. "No"

Usagi sweatdropped. "As I thought" she sighed.

"Aww come on Odango! It can't be that horrible to be with me!"

"Y'know you're right Seiya" Usagi said and I smiled at her. "It's worse!" My turn to sweatdropp.

"Don't you have classes?" Usagi asked, as I followed her out on the school grounds.

"So?" I replayed unintrested.

"Oh my god, you're cutting classes?!" Usagi shouted.

"No, what makes you think that?" I replayed shocked.

"But you said!" Usagi said confused.

"You asked if I have classes, and yeah I do! But not now, we are free till lunch so we can study for some lame test" I rolled my eyes as I spoke the last words.

"But you should be studing then!"

I chuckled "Yeah suuuure"

"Hey Seiya! I'm Serious!"

"Aww! Odango really don't want me to fail! So cuute!"

"Of course I don't want you to fail!" Usagi said serious. "cause then you'd be stuck in the theater class!"

I sweatdropped "Thanks for your concern" I pouted.

Usagi smirked, but her face expression totally changed when someone called her name, and this some one whan was a tall guy with short black hair.

I knew who he was, the school's genious, top score at all tests, blah! Who cares! What could he be to Odango? They're on totally different levels! Usagi blushed in a deep shade of red as Mamoru walked up to us.

"Great to see you again Tsukino-san!" He smiled, and kissed her hand.

_"Nani!"_ I coughed, as to remember him i was still here _"That bastard!"_.

Mamoru looked up at me and then at Usagi again. "Oh sorry didn't know you had company"

_"Get glasses idiot!" _

"Seiya Kou right?"

Who else" I smirked. _"I definiatley don't like this guy_" I thought, while shaking his hand.

"Mamoru Chiba" He presented himself. "So you two are going out?" He then asked.

"Huh?" Usagi looked shocked.

"Yeah we do!" I hurried to answer.

Usagi snapped back to reality. "No we don't!" She shouted at me.

"Do too! We went out here together didn't we" I grinned. "Nani?!"

"You guys make a cute couple" Mamoru smiled. "Well gotta go, See you around!" Mamoru left.

"No Mamoru wait! We're not together!" Usagi shouted hopelessly after him. Furious she turned back at me "You!" She growled. "Don't just go say those things on your own!"

"Sorry Odango" I apologised and made a attempt to put my hand on her shoulder, but she turned away.

"It's not enough! Just leave me alone"

"Oda…" I started, but she runned away. _"Oh that's just brilliant Seiya! Making the girl runnaway, high five!"_ I thought, and sighed heavily. Hopefully she wouldn't stay mad to long, but I still need to find something to make it up for her.

* * *

**Minako's P.O.V.**

The lunch wasn't as fun as I expected. Though don't missunderstand me! Having my precious Yaten-kun beside me was wonderful. But the usual dinner entertainments refused to talk to eachother, that really sucks! Not that I was surprised to see Usagi beeing cold to Seiya, but she would always snap or shout at him. Now she didn't say anything at all.

"Neh, Usagi-chan are you Ok?" I asked concerned.

"I'm fine" Usagi assured with a smile, but it missed it's usual charm.

"Oi Seiya what did you do to her, she's like a wrack?!" Yaten asked and elbowed seiya.

"That's none of your buissness Yaten!" Seiya hissed, but i saw him throw Usagi a sad glance.

"Sure Mr Sensitive" Yaten rolled his eyes.

I smirked as I looked at them, it didn't pass a day without the two of them fighting. I looked back at Usagi. She just poked around with her food, with her face low, which certainly wasn't like her. She usually threw herself over food! I knew I had to do something. "Hey, since it's friday tomorrow, what about having a party at the evening?" I asked the other enthuciastic. "Maybe at your apartment, neh Yaten-kuuun?" I snuggled into Yatens chest.

He immediateley blushed. "Su-Sure hrm I mean whatever, I guess" Yaten said and looked away, trying to cool down I think.

"That settles it! We have it at your place. I'll invite some of mine and Usagi-chan's bestfriends too" I continued when I didn't get the other's replay "You don't mind do you?" I looked at Seiya and Taiki.

Taiki shrugged "Well as long as it's just a little party, I'm Ok" He said.

Seiya just gazed at Usagi.

"How about you Seiya-kun?" I asked smiling.

"I don't know…" Seiya said hesistant, without his eyes leaving Usagi.

"Usagi-chan would be disappointed if you're not in" I added sweetly.

Usagi straightened up "Oi Minako don't say things like that on your own!" She growled.

"Ah there's the old Usagi-chan!"I smirked and grabbed her sleeve.

"Minako were are we going!" Usagi asked surprised and alarmed.

"We need to discuss the party more girl to girl, see you later guys!" I waved at the guys and pulled Usagi with me out of the cafeteria.

While out in the empety hallway, I started the questioning. "What happened between you and Seiya-kun?"

Usagi folded her arms over her chest and looked away. "Nothing"

I snorted. "Pleas Usagi-chan we've been bestfriends since kindergarden! Do you really think I can't see when something is wrong?"

Usagi didn't say anything.

"Usagi-chan?" I pushed.

Usagi sighed. "Okay something happened!" She admitted. "But it's nothing big really, so I don't want to talk about it." She gave me I'm sorry glance.

"It's Ok" I smiled at her. "I know you don't get along with Seiya very well… But you should think of that Seiya might not do all those stuff to annoy you" I spoke serious.

Usagi looked pensively at me, then smiled. "Who knows" She said lightly.

"You'll come on the party right?" I asked. "You have to!" I added when Usagi looked doubtful. "Come on, can you really avoid a chance to put Seiya on place?" I asked foxy.

Usagi giggled. "Okay I'll come"

"Yay!" I made a big smile.

"You're my bestfriends Minako-chan" Usagi said softely.

"Duh! like I didn't know that!" I made a funny grimase, and Usagi laughed. "We need to get together after school for shopping!" I continued.

"Why?" Usagi asked.

"Hello! We're having a party with the 3 populairest guys in school! Does that tell you something"

"Hmm No" Usagi shrugged.

I sweatdropped. "You're so lucky you have me!"

"I don't know about that" Usagi smirked.

"Hey!" I pouted.

"Kidding." We giggled.

"What's so funny?" I guy voice asked. We turned around, only to find out that Mamoru was the one the voice belonged to.

"Mamoru-san!" I said surprised.

Usagi was to embarresed to say something, but Mamoru almost immegiately turned his attention to her. "Usagi-san there's a thing I would like to ask you…" He started.

"Ha-Hai!" Usagi stuttered nervously.

Mamoru looked at her softly "Would you like to go out with me tomorrow night?"

Tomorrow night?! But that's the night for the party! I threw Usagi a nervous glance. But she only had eyes for Mamoru.

Still red as an tomato she stuttered. "I-I…"

* * *

CLIFFIE! HARHAR! I'm sucha evil evil bastardXD

jk, but i'll do my best to uppdate soon!

(Seiya and Yaten is taking the day of for some work for the music company but they left a message!)

Yaten: REVIEW!

Seiya: Go to hell Yaten.

Yaten: WTF! SEIYA!

Seiya: Oh yeah, and REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5 Confession

Chapter 5 is FINALLY here! I'm so sorry you guys i hope you can forgive me but school as started and we've got sooo much homeworks and i am in a music class which means i some days have classes over regular school time. On the weekends i've got homework and i have to fight with the rest of the family over the pc since i'm broke for the moment and can't buy myself a own one. But anyway enjoy!

Yaten: That was damn about time you got off your lazy but and updated!

Me: Didn't you read anything i wrote before? IT WASN'T MY FAULT! IT'S ALL THE FREAKING HOMEWORKS!

Yaten: (rolls eyes) Sure blame them, it's never your fault, is it now?

Me: Bu- but ... I hate you(-.-)

Yaten: I thought you would say that (smirks)

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor moon, if i did Yaten would have a hell and mamoru wouldn't have returned in the end of stars (evil laugh) **

Chapter 5 – Confession

"I-I" Usagi didn't know what to say, her dream guy had finally asked her out, but totally wrong time. Minako threw her a nervous glance. Usagi swallowed hard, and gathered courage enough to speak. "I would love to go out with you, but not tomorrow. I promised my friends to do something with them." She breathed out, she'd finally said it.

Mamoru smiled at her. "I understand, Maybe tomorrow or Sunday would be good for you?" He asked.

Usagi nodded "Sure"

"Great, I'll call you" Mamoru waved at them and left.

"Woah, I really thought you was gonna stand us up" Minako said.

"God I was so nervous!" Usagi said, not really listening to Minako.

"But he asked you out! You must be happy?" Minako said.

"I can't find any word that's good enough to describe my feelings" Usagi grinned.

Minako smiled, but then Usagi went quiet for a moment, with a weird expression on her face. Minako looked worried at her. "Usagi-chan are you ok?" She asked.

"No… I just remembered, I didn't give Mamoru my phone number!" She started to whine over how stupid she was. Minako sweatdropped.

* * *

**Usagi's house, Friday afternoon:  
**

"Should I wear this? Or maybe this? No! I know! This!"

Minako held up different skirts' and dresses' infront of Usagi and asked for her opinion, tiredly Usagi just nodded or shook her head, she knew Minako weren't really caring for her advise anyway. They had just got back from shopping; Minako hadn't been able to choose just something, she thought that everything looked nice. Usagi felt as her bestfriend had bought half of the store.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just go with this." Minako said holding up a beautiful red cocktail dress.

Usagi sweatdropped "Come on! It's a little party between some friends! Not a gala premiere" She said.

Minako just stuck out her tongue as response, and picked up a short white skirt of jeans material. "How about this then?" She asked Usagi. "With this" She also picked up a blue top with **Angel **written in glitter on it. Usagi nodded "Better." "Great!" Minako smiled. "Now to you! What are you going to wear?" She asked excited.

Usagi shrugged "My jeans and some nice t-shirt"

Minako gasped. "You can't be serious!" She exclaimed. "You need help!"

Usagi sweatdropped, _Thanks a lot, and that is coming from a shopping freak. _

Minako went digging through the pile of clothes again. She soon returned with a pretty dark blue jeansskirt "This one" she said stated.

"Bu…!" Usagi was about to comeplain, but was silenced by a shirt hitting her face. "Oi Minako!" She shouted annoyed as she removed the shirt from her face.

"Try it on!" Minako demanded.

Usagi sighed and took a closer look at the shirt; It was green with silver contures of a butterfly on it. Usagi put it on. It was only on for some seconds, Usagi just needed one look at herself with it, for disliking it.

"Come on! What was wrong with that?" Minako said impatiently.

"It's showing of to much" Usagi muttered.

Minako sighed "God, you're such a bore."

Usagi shrugged "Possible."

"OK Miss negative, why don't you take a look for yourself." Minako pointed at the pile of clothes.

"Fine I will!" Usagi said stubbornly and went digging for something to wear. After a while she turned to Minako with a thin black shirt with long elegant sleeves. **Believe **Was written sidelong on the chest in a pretty font, and under it falling stars were pictured.

"Wow!" Minako called out applausive and the spark of excitement lit up in her eyes once again. "Put it on!" She begged. Usagi did as she asked. The shirt turned out to fit her perfectly. "Wow" Minako called again. "It's like it was made for you!"

Usagi smiled embarrassed. "You think?"

"It's clear fact, You look so good! I'm jealous, I think I'll take it back" Usagi looked horrified. Minako giggled "Kidding" She asured and Usagi cooled down. "Well now over to the make up!" She said when she was finished admiring Usagi's look.

"Aww is that really necessary?" Usagi pleaded.

"Of course! Don't worry I'll make you look like a model!"

"I wonder what Ami and Makoto will wear" Usagi said, trying to make Minako think of something else, but without success, she just said: "We'll see on the party" and pulled Usagi with her to the bathroom.

**

* * *

  
The Kou brothers apartment, Friday evening:**

"Is everything ready?" Seiya asked Taiki who was working in the kitchen with preparing drinks and snacks.

"Almost" Taiki replied.

"They will be here any minute." Seiya said sighing.

"Neh, Nervous Seiya?" Taiki smirked.

"Me?" Seiya let out a false laugh. "Never!" He assured.

Taiki raised an eyebrow and looked amused at him. "Whatever" he shook his head. "Go get Yaten I need his help."

"OK" Seiya went for Yatens room, he knocked on the door.

"What?" Seiya heard Yatens voice calling from the other side of the door.

"Oi Yaten! Taiki needs help" Seiya said.

"Give me 5 minutes!"

"Come on! What are you doing?" Seiya said impatiently

"Putting on make up"

"God! you can atleast pretend you are a guy!" Seiya opened the door.

"Seiya what the heck!" Yaten growled.

"We've got girls at the party, we don't need one more"

"Excuse me for wanting to look good!" Yaten snapped.

"Very well You're excused" Seiya grinned at Yatens furious expression.

"Get out!"

"Okay, But just so you know I think Minako prefers guys, so sorry sis"

"Grrr" Yaten's voice was cruel and unforgiving as he shout an ice cold reply at Seiya. "Atleast I've got a girl! I Don't see you going very well with Odango!"

Seiya stiffened. Yaten could as well have slapped him, his words burned. Seiya swallowed down the lump in his throat and fought away the urge to hit Yaten and force him to take back his words. Instead he looked up at Yaten with a forced smirk. "One last question."

"What?" Yaten asked.

"You want me to get you a matching dress?" Seiya's face let out to a bright grinn.

"GET-THE-HELL-OUT!" Yaten spitted out the words at Seiya as he throwed things after him, laughing so much he had problem breathing Seiya managed atlast to get out from Yatens room, Yaten shut the door behind him with a loud bang. Still laughing hard, Seiya leaned against the wall for support. Just then a loud signal could be heard from the hall, from the doorbell. Seiya didn't need Taiki shouting it, he already knew, the girls were here.

* * *

The door opened and they were greeted by a smiling Seiya. "Welcome ladies" He said and bowed.

Minako giggled "Since when is Seiya Kou such a gentle man?" She grinned, then she turned around and pointed at two of the girls behind her "This is Ami Mizuno and this is Makoto Kino" She introduced.

Seiya nodded at them. "Nice to meet you" he said. "Come in" He moved away from the door so they could step in. Usagi was last but she tripped on the doorstep and would have felled if it was for Seiya who catched her by her waist. "Carefull" He whispered gently with a grinn.

"I'm sorry I'm sucha cluts, really I'm fine" Usagi assured ignoring the warm feeling she had got when Seiya touched her. She looked up at him and she had to admit, even though she didn't like it, he was handsome. He weared darkblue tight jeans, and a black shirt with long sleves ; The three highest buttons unsnapped, so a little of his chest could be seen. Usagi blushed and shook of Seiya's arm that still lingered around her waist.

"Where's Yaten-kun?" Minako asked, breaking the embarresing atmosphere between Seiya and Usagi.

Seiya looked away from Usagi and focused on Minako instead. "He's probably still in his bedroom painting his nails, but he should be out soon" He replied replied smirking.

"Shut up!" Yaten growled. He stepped out in the hall.

"Yaten-kun!" Minako called happy, and her eyes turned heartshaped when she saw his outfit. He was wearing pants very like Seiya's but grey, a white t-shirt with a black guitarr pictured on it, and at last a blue jacket. "Sugoi Yaten-kun!" She said.

Yaten drew his hand through his hair "Of course" He replied. Usagi sweat dropped.

"Yeah the pants really goes well with the grey hair old man" Seiya chuckled.

"It's silver you idiot!" Yaten growled, then he took Minakos arm and they walked away.

Usagi watched Minako leave with Yaten. "Self regard seems to be in the family" She then said and smirked.

"Oi what is that suppose to mean?" Seiya asked a little annoyed.

"Oh nothing" Usagi shrugged still smirking."So where's Taiki?" She asked to change subject.

"In the kitchen I think, Why?" Seiya replied sounding a little suspicious.

"Oh nothing big, just so I can confess my undying love for him" Usagi rolled her eyes at Seiya's expression "Gees Seiya I was just wondering, you shouldn't be so suspicious."

"I just care about my Odango" Seiya pouted, but Usagi saw how the corner of his mouth twitched in a surpressed smile.

She felt her self growing annoyed. "I'm not Odango! And I'm defeniately not yours!" She growled, and poked Seiya in the stomach.

"OK OK Odango cool down" Seiya said while backing away from her finger but his eyes indicated that he was only amused by the situation.

Usagi sighed. "You're never gonna stop it anyway, are you?"

"Nope" Seiya said grinning.

"I hate you" Usagi said. But lit up again and asked "Now where's the snacks?"

Seiya sweatdropped, but he couldn't stop a smile.

"In the living room, let me show the way" He offered his arm, but Usagi was already gone. He found her beside the chips boul stuffing her face. He smirked. "You do realise there's loads of calories in that stuff?" He said.

Usagi shrugged. "So?" She asked.

"Nah nothing" Seiya replied and grabbed some chips himself. He looked around and found Minako and Yaten cuddled up in the couch, Minako listening with starry eyes to Yaten bragging about himself. And Taiki seemed to be in a deep conversation with Makoto and Ami about something, probably some booring book for smarties, who cared anyway. Seiya poured up some soda in a cup and handed Usagi, she accepted it and drank some, but got so surprised when Seiya took her hand that she swallowed down to fast and started coughing. "Odango are you OK?"

"I'm fine" She said weakly when she finally got rid of the cough. "But don't surprise me like that!" She growled.

"I only touched your hand"

"What ever, just don't do it again!"

Seiya rolled his eyes, and he saw how Usagi grew annoyed and replied something nasty, but what it was he couldn't hear since someone putted on a cd and loud disco music was pouring out from speakers. Usagi blinked confused and looked around, Yaten was the one who had started the music, probably to brag about his "Awesome" moves to Minako. Seriously how shallow could he be?

"May I have the honour of this dance?" Seiya asked with a charming smile and high enough to overvoice the music so Usagi could hear. But of course was she not very tempted by the idea.

"May I have the honour of skipping it." She replied coldly but there was also some pleading behind it, she didn't like this kind of music.

Seiya just grinned "Don't be sucha chicken!" He said and grabbed her.

"No Seiya! Really I can't dance!" Usagi cried and grabbed the edge of the couch in a desperate try to avoid this cruel fate.

"Come on! It's easy" He took her hands and spinned her around. "You just need to move your body to the rhythm"

"I can't!"

"Just try it" Seiya said.

Usagi sighed. She closed her eyes, concentrating on hearing the music, which wasn't very hard since Yaten find it amusing to have it on the loudest volume, then she started to move doing her best to feel the rhythm Seiya was speking about. It seemed to work quite well cause Seiya cried:

"That's Great Odango! I told you you could do it!"

Usagi had to admit it, this way of dancing wasn't to bad, it felt pleasant in some way. But the song soon ended and was replaced by a very calm one. Strong arms grabbed her and she was pulled up against Seiya's chest.

"You're beautiful" He whispered in her ear, his breath was warm and it tickled her ear. But she was so stunned by how serious and emotional his voice had sounded when he said it, that she didn't struggle when he danced with her. She felt how her face was on it's way to burn up. Thank godness someone had turned of the light so noone could see she was blushing. Besides it didn't feel bad being in Seiya's arms, he could be a real bother for most of the time, but when he was like this … he was almost sweet.Usagi leaned her head against his chest and closed her eyes, she could hear his heartbeats.

"Odango…" Seiya whispered. Usagi looked up at him, she even forgot to feel any annoyence over the nickname. Seiya looked at her with those blue eyes, as deep as the sea she felt like she could drown in them, full of emotion. Then his lips captured hers in a gentle but passionate kiss Usagi closed her eyes and leaned in, she even found her self never wanting it to end, but Seiya soon broke it, leaning his forhead against hers he sighed heavily, then he met her eyes and finished his sentence in a gentle whisper.

"… I love you."

* * *

oooooh cliffie! How will Usagi react to Seiya's sudden confess? What about her feelings for Mamoru? (to hell with those ... together with mamoru! XD)

Sorry No Seiya and Yaten time today!  
But Seiya did leave a message!

It says: REVIEW!

Usagi: I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU MADE ME KISS HIM!

Me: Technical, he kissed you, you just hung in there...

Usagi: Well that's much better! (rolls eyes)

Seiya: Oi Odango great ending scene don't you think?

Usagi: NO!

Me: Hrm... You're blushing

Usagi: I'm red of anger!

Me and Seiya: Suuuure whatever you say...

REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6 It's better this way

Hello everyone! Now i know it took along while to update but please don't kill me! I had alot up with school and i totally lost all my inspiration  
which you can probably see in this chapter cause it's like no fun at all! it's just too dramatic!-.-' but i guess at least i updated...

Yaten: That was about time!!!

Me: Shut up Yaten or else I'll have Seiya make you bald!

Seiya: Yay!

Yaten: You wouldn't dare!

Me: Try me^^

Yaten: hello I'm the star of this fic! you can't make me bald!

Me: wtf? This is a freaking SEIYA AND USAGI! story it's nothing Yaten about it!

Yaten: But I'm the one who make everyone laugh! i deserve to be the star!

Me: yeah whatever...

Seiya: Where's Odango?o.O

Me: dunno she doesn't really talk to me after the last chapter endingX3 She's probably embarresed

Usagi: I'M NOT!

me: Yay you're talking to me again!

Usagi: Darn!

And now enjoy the reading!

**From last chapter**  
"Odango…" Seiya whispered. Usagi looked up at him, she even forgot to feel any annoyance over the nickname. Seiya looked at her with those blue eyes, as deep as the sea she felt like she could drown in them, full of emotion. Then his lips captured hers in a gentle but passionate kiss Usagi closed her eyes and leaned in, she even found her self never wanting it to end, but Seiya soon broke it, leaning his forehead against hers he sighed heavily, then he met her eyes and finished his sentence in a gentle whisper. "… I love you."

**Chapter 6 – It's better this way**

"…I love you."

What the heck was he saying? And why was her heart pounding so high and fast? Usagi looked wide eyed at the boy infront of her. The guy she swore was the most annoying guy in the world, The guy who lived each day just to mess with her, Did that guy just … confess to her?

Seiya looked at her waiting for an answer, but she just starred at him, apparently shocked. "Odango?" He asked carefully, waving his hand in front of her face. She came back to reality and gave him a goofy smile.

"You're kidding, right?" She hit him playfully on the arm. "Don't joke about those kinda things baka!"

Seiya was completely shocked "But I… It wasn't a joke!" But his words had no effect since Usagi wasn't listening, she had already left his side and was instead talking to Minako in the other end of the room. Seiya sighed heavy, he couldn't believe that girl, was she really that slow or did she just ignore him? He decided to leave her alone for a while and wait to talk to her in school.

* * *

Though it didn't turn out to be as easy as Seiya had thought, cause once school started again Usagi was no where to be found. Not even Minako knew when he asked her, disappointed he left.

Minako looked sadly after him, that poor guy looked so down.

"Seiya left?" Usagi voice sounded from beside her.

Minako jumped surprised. "Hey where did you go?!" she asked annoyed.

"I suddenly remembered something I had to do" Usagi said smiling extensionally.

"Yeah sure! Seems like you got loads things you have forgotten to do, since you been doing this all day, or to be more exactly everytime Seiya has been close" Minako said and looked suspicious at Usagi.

"Coincedents" Usagi said and whisteled innocent.

"Come on Usagi-chan! That's bullshit and you know it!" Minako shouted.

Usagi pouted hurted over her friend's behavior. "OK maybe not coincidences, but I really just can't talk to him right now."

"What really happened between you two on the party?" Minako asked, a little nicer this time.

Usagi sighed "It's complicated, I don't really feel like talking about it…"

"He confessed, didn't he?" Typical Minako. Usagi's reaction was immediately "Who said something about a confession?! Was it Yaten?! You know you shouldn't listen to that bastard! I swear I'll kill that son of a bi…!"

"No it wasn't Yaten, you just did" Minako looked amused at Usagi dumb face expression when she realised she'd just been tricked.

"Gah! Not fair Minako!" Usagi whined.

"What did you reply?" Minako asked, ignoring Usagi's whining.

Usagi pouted, but told Minako what had happened, when she finished Minako hit her arm. "BAKA!" She shouted.

"Ouch! What did you do that for?!" Usagi asked with tears in her eyes as she slowly rubbed the place Minako had hit her.

"Because you're sucha baka! A very cruel one too! How could you just do something like that to Seiya-kun! And not even explaining why!"

"It's his fault for saying sucha thing! How can he do that! He's always messing around not caring about what I think, how can I ever love such a horrible person?!" Usagi shouted upset, how could her best friend treat her so unfair? Minako had no idea how she felt right now! She looked with sad eyes at Usagi.

"You mustn't love him back, but at least reject him properly! Can't you see your crushing him right now?" Usagi didn't reply. "Promise to tell him how you feel!" Minako said demanding.

Usagi sighed "Fine, I promise."

"Good" Minako gave Usagi an encouraging hug and smiled at her. "It will be fine" She said.

"Yeah…" Usagi said, but she didn't believe it.

* * *

There she was, waiting for him outside his classroom. Seiya was shocked to see her but then his face was lit up in a happy grin "Odango!" He hugged her, though with Usagi struggling. "I've been looking for you, what are you doing here?" He asked. Usagi gave him a little smile but she looked troubled.

"We need to talk" She said.

Seiya's smile turned down, he knew it was serious. "Ok, Come" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her with him.

"Seiya were are we going?" Usagi asked.

But Her question was soon answered when Seiya pulled up the door to a cupboard and went inside with her. It was very little space in there, but aside from the cleaning stuffs it still roomed both of them without having to stand too close to each other, however Usagi still felt uncomfortable.

"Why a cupboard Seiya?" She asked.

"I figured out you wanted to speak with me alone" Seiya answered.

"Yeah… But why a cupboard?" Usagi couldn't help but feel a little annoyed.

"Best thing I came to think about"

Usagi could think about several rude comments but decided to leave it be.  
"So…" She started. _"Come on you can do it! Just tell him You're sorry"_Usagi opened her mouth.

"I'm sorry"

_"huh?!" _Usagi looked surprised at Seiya. He had taken her words. But why was **He** apologizing?

"About the party…" Seiya continued. "I guess I went to fast. Sorry I didn't m…"

"No I'm Sorry!" Usagi interrupted.

"Huh? For what?"

"That kiss…"

"I know! I Shouldn't have kissed you" Seiya went on again. "However that wa-**Is** My true fee…"

Usagi didn't take any notice of his words "I'm sorry" She continued.

"why?" Seiya was confused "It was m…" He started, but was interrupted by her again.

"I have no such feelings for you."

"Bu…!" He was silenced by a finger against his lips.

Usagi shook her head and smiled sadly "I'm sorry for making you missunderstand. Bye"

The door slammed shut after her when she left. Seiya just stood there staring at it, like as if he was frozen to the ground. After hesitating twice he pushed the door open and rushed after her.

"Odango Wait!"

* * *

There. She had done it. Why did she feel so weird? It was better this way... wasn't it?

However she didn't get so much time to worry about that matter as her best friend rushed up to meet her.

"Usagi-chan!" Minako gave her a fast hugg then directly at the questioning. "So did you talk to Seiya? What did you say? What did he say? Are you together now?" When She stopped to catch her breath, Usagi took her chance to answer.

"Yes. How I feel. Nothing really… and NO"

"Good! But if you told him how you feel how come you're not together?"

"Please Minako-chan not that again! I've already told you. I have no such feelings or what-so-ever for him!" Usagi said annoyed.

"I don't believe you!" Minako stubbornly went on as usual.

"I…!" Usagi was about to respond with a good reason so Minako wouldn't be able to say anything, but Minako… She wasn't her best friend for nothing and she knew her better than anyone. Usagi sighed. "Even if I felt something for him we couldn't be together." She looked away from Minako.

"Why not?"

The question Usagi know she would ask. "But Come one Minako! Look at us! We're totally different " She growled frustrated. She didn't want to talk about it, not even with Minako.

"But Usagi you like him!" Minako argued back.

* * *

There she was! He had finally found her. Seiya watched Usagi talking to Minako he walked towards them. He really needed to talk to Usagi. But what was wrong? She seemed some what mad at Minako weren't they best friends, and What were they talking about anyway? He walked closer none of them had noticed him yet.

"NO I DON'T! That's just it Minako! I DON'T LOVE SEIYA!"

Seiya froze. Seiya? He… He was what they were arguing about? and It continued, she still hadn't noticed him.

"I don't even like him! AND THERE'S NO WAY I COULD EVER FALL IN LOVE WITH SUCH A JERK"

Ouch that hurt… Seiya smiled ironic to himself. So That's what she thought all along? Funny how much pain only words can bring.

* * *

"Odango?"

That voice. She prayed that she had heard wrong and slowly turned around. No, there he was with a funny smile on his face. Usagi covered her mouth with her hands she was sure he had heard it. Heck she had shouted it out loud the whole school should have heard it! But right now she regretted it and wanted nothing more than to take it all back. He just stared funny at her. "Seiya I…" But Seiya cut her of.

"Gees Odango if you hated me so much you could just have said it" His voice was calm. But inside he felt sick, he wanted nothing more than turn around and walk away. "I'm really sorry for being such a pain it was not my intention." He continued and smiled at her with that plastic fake smile.

"Seiya really I'm…"

"Don't worry about it" He didn't want a forced excuse cause he happened to hear everything. "Now if you excuse me I'll leave you alone." He turned around and walked away.

"No Seiya don't go! I'm so sorry!" That's what she wanted to shout but her voice didn't obey her.

"I'm sorry Usagi-chan…" Minako put an encouraging hand on her shoulder and looked at her with a sad expression.

Usagi gave her a sad smile. "It's fine Minako-chan it wasn't your fault, but if you don't mind I would like to be alone…"

Minako understood, she nodded and when Usagi left she didn't follow.

* * *

Seiya arrived to the locker rooms in time for PE

"Yo Seiya! Where have you been man? And how do you look! Usagi broke up already?" Yaten was quieted by a fist in the face.

"None of your concern."  
Yaten was the last man on earth he wanted to talk with right now. He started changing. Taiki sat down at a bench behind him, Seiya noticed him. "I don't wanna talk." He muttered.

Taiki calm and understanding as always had already got that fact when he saw Yatens bloody nose. "I know, but if you feel like it later you know we will hear you out…"

Seiya snorted and glanced at Yaten.

Taiki smiled a little "…Well I will." Then he left and took Yaten with him for his safety. Seiya seemed to be in killer mood and if Yaten said the wrong things, which he almost always did, he could be risking his life and as overhead in the family while their parents was gone he felt he couldn't allow that. Seiya watched as they left the room, when the door smashed shut after them he smashed his right fist in the locker. "Fuck!" He fell down on his knees. Blood flowed out from his damaged knuckles but he didn't care nothing felt really important anymore...

* * *

Usagi walked down the empty hallway. It was the first time she cut class, she had lied and said she didn't feel good and needed to visit the nurse. Or well it wasn't a whole lie cause she really felt sick. How could she ever face Seiya after saying those horrible things? Tears silently rolled down her cheaks, she didn't bother to pull them away.

"Usagi-san, What are you doing here? Don't you have lesson?"

_Mamoru-san… _Usagi turned around and rushed in to his arms and hugged him confused Mamoru hugged back. Usagi sobbed against his chest.

"Usagi are you crying? What's wrong? Have something happened" Mamoru questioned worried.

Usagi shook her head. "Please, just hold me." She pleaded between the sobs.

Mamoru embraced her tighter hushed her and talked calm too her. They sat down on a bench and after a while Usagi calmed down she felt good in that warmth when Mamoru opened his mouth to speak

"Maybe this isn't the right time but…"

Huh? Usagi looked up at Mamoru, his eyes was closed but she know he talked to her. "… I would like you to be my girlfriend Usagi…"

**WHAT!?

* * *

**

So that's it fokes! I told you it sucked^^ especially the ending! darn the Mamoru!  
but don't worry i'll Cheer you up!

**What could have happened....  
**  
Mamoru looked as if he was about to kiss her when suddenly a bowling ball appeared out of no where and fell down on his head  
Usagi could barely breath from laughing so hard!

Mwohahahaha!

_Sorry Mamoru lovers but if you love him you shouldn't read this story!^^_

Seiya: Yay! I was the one who dropped the bowling ball hehe! but seriously you need to fix it between Odango and Me! else I'll drop a bowling ball on you too!

Yaten: Geees no wonders why Odango hates you!

Seiya: What was that? O.O i thought i heard someone say something.

Yaten: HEY don't ignore me!

Seiya: Oh it was you down there sorry didn't see you^^

Yaten: I'M NOT THAT SHORT!

Seiya: tsss that can be discussed!

Yaten: SEIYA!

Seiya: REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW please? \(^O^)/


	7. Chapter 7 Let go

Konnichiwa minna!8D I'm not dead^^ But i suffered from a horrible writers block, i had no inspiration at all. Please forgive me! (bows and apologizes)

Anyways! Here it is! Chapter 7! yaaay!!!

Seiya: ...

Me: What?

Seiya: I hate you-__-

Me: What? But i finally updated!:o

Seiya: Well yeah! but why the hell does he get the girl! *glares evil at mamoru*

Me: What can i say. I love drama!^^

Seiya: I should kill you-.- but then you can't fix this.

Me: Gees you're moody lately!

Seiya: Just fix it!

Usagi: Can you believe Mamoru asked me out?!8D

Mamoru: I'm handsome^^

Me and Seiya: SHUT UP!

I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON!

Enjoy chapter 7^^

Chapter 7- Let go

**Usagi's P.O.V.**

"I would like you to be my girlfriend"  
WHAT!?

I was in total shock. I had dreamt of this moment so many times, but with him asking at a time like this… It just felt so unreal…

"Of course you don't have to answer now." Mamoru said with a nervous smile. "I just want you to know, I really like you."

I felt how my face heated as a blush appeared on my cheeks. Why did I hesitate? This was what I had wanted all along… Want! I corrected myself. A faint Image of Seiya crossed my mind, Jerk! You're gonna torture me in my thoughts now too? I shook him of. I put on a smile as I answered with "I would like that."

I can't describe how happy Mamoru looked. "Really?"

I nodded "Yeah."

"That's great!" He gave me a kiss on the forehead and embraced at me. "That makes me really happy" He whispered, then he let go. "My class starts in a minute. But I'll see you after school!" He gave me a peck on the cheek and hurried away.

I felt me eyes watering. Why? I asked myself. Suddenly Mamoru turned around. I prayed to god he didn't see my the power were at my side as Mamorujust gave me a big smile and waved at me before disappearing around the corner. After assuring he wouldn't return I let myself sink down on the floor. I didn't think my legs would have been able to hold me any longer. Chiba Mamoru. The guy I've had a major crush on ever since I started had just asked me out and with my answer we were now officially a couple. I was shocked but happy and excited. Then again that wet thingie running down my cheeks, where do they come into the picture? I smiled to myself

"You're pathetic" I wiped my eyes on the sleeve of my shirt as the blackhaired smirking jerk crossed my mind one last time. Then got up and headed for the cafeteria, where I knew a certain blond friend of mine would be waiting with a 100 questions.

* * *

**Seiya's P.O.V.  
**  
"…THERE'S NO WAY I COULD EVER FALL IN LOVE WITH SUCH A JERK"

Darn it! I was laying on my bed thinking of suffocating my self with my pillow. Her words echoed over and over in my mind, and stung worse for each time. A week have passed since that incident and the scene keeps playing before me over an over.

My mood was far from good. Yaten said my aura was so dark I looked like a black hole. His comment was praised with a hard kick at his leg.

"God Seiya! She's just a freaking chick! She's not even hot!" He shouted between the curses, as he jumped around on one leg.

"Not that I agree with Yaten's choice of words but the meaning makes sense" Taiki said as he watched Yaten with a somewhat amused expression.

I had to much respect too hit him and I knew I should listen, so I sighed and let him advice me "What do you mean?"

"I mean there's plenty of girls out there. You're clearly not happy thinking of Tsukino-san. My advice, cause I care about you, is: Let go."

I faked a smile "I'd love too. You mind telling me how?"

"Start with lighten up. Yaten's black hole theory is actually not so far away from the truth."

"If you were Yaten you'd be dead" I muttered and glared at him.

"Wow I feel lucky." Taiki said rolling his eyes. "You two gotta stop acting as kids."

I smirked. "Seiya pwomises to be nice if he can have a cookie" I said trying to sound as childish as possible and beamed at him with puppy eyes.

Taiki sweatdropped, but then smiled bittersweet at me "If Seiya doesn't shut up I'll make him go nappy nappy." He threatened as he waved a book who seemed almost as thick as my head.

I gulped "Fine Fine! Please put down the book before you do something we both will regret!"

Taiki chuckled. "Good boy, now go make your home works."

"You're not my mom!" I protested.

Taiki reached down for the book.

"Gha! I was Kidding! I'm on my way!" I walked towards my room but the annoying voice of my brother stopped me.

"OMG Seiya that was hilarious! You're sucha coward." Yaten was dying with laughter.

I gritted my teeths. "Taiki may I borrow your book?"

"Wow easy there bro, can't take a joke?" Yaten stopped laughing and looked at me with a nervous smirk.

"See it like this If murder wasn't illegal you'd be dead long time ago."

"Cut it out you two! I'm trying to watch tv!" Taiki's voice was heard from the couch, clearly annoyed.

I stuck out my tongue at Yaten as he gave me the finger, which was answered with his brush crashing into his forehead. I escaped into my room and locked the door before he got his revenge.

"You can't stay in there forever lover boy" Yaten shouted from the other side of the door and gave it a kick.

"I'm not scared of you sis, but I ask you nicely to leave the door out of this he did nothing wrong."

"Oh shut up!"

Yaten left and I lyed down on my bed. Tomorrow there's rehearsal of the play. I will have to face Odango and maybe not just her, I had heard rumors about her going out with Chiba Mamoru which is one of the reasons for my unusual "good" mood… I just love my life! I sighed heavily. Taiki's idea about taking a "nappy nappy" didn't seem that bad. I shut my eyes and slowly drifted of to sleep.

* * *

**Next day**

**Usagi's P.O.V**

"Morning Usako!"

My new nickname, created by my now boyfriend, Chiba Mamoru. He waited at the gates of my house as he had done everyday for a week. "Morning Mamo-chan" I blushed as I still hadn't really adjusted to the thought of us being together yet.

He gave me a hug. "Slept well?"

I smiled at him "Just fine!" I answered and turned away my head to hide a yawn. The truth was that I hadn't slept at all. I knew there was rehearsal today and I had to face him for the first time since the incident. It would be impossible to ignore him with the fact that we are playing the leading rolls. God it's going to be so embarresing…

"What are you thinking of?" Mamoru interrupted me in my thoughts.

"Oh nothing special" I said with a carefree smile. "Shall we go?"

"Yeah" He grabbed my hand and smiled at me. I blushed. How could he do those stuffs without being any nervous at all? I shook my head, Guys are complicated!

-----

We arrived at school in good time. There was still 20 mins before my class started, but Mamuro started the day with PE and had to go change. He kissed me good bye and left for the locker rooms. As soon as he left Minako came up by my side.

"Hi there love bird." She greeted me with a smirk.

"Minako…" I muttered embarrassed.

"No worries I wont tell anyone about the drooling." She said and winked at me.

"What drooling?!" I asked alarmed.

Minako giggled. "Just kidding! Calm down."

I sighed. "Minako don't make jokes like that!" I said annoyed.

Minako just rolled her eyes at me "Gees, Can't take a joke these days?" She gave me a friendly push.

"Sorry I just really like Mamo-chan, but it feels like I'm gonna screw it up."

"Don't worry about it! After all you have the goddess of love and beauty right beside you that will say Me" She smiled and pointed proundly at her self. "What can possibly go wrong."

I giggled. "Thanks Minako-chan" I said and hugged her.

"Hehe anytime" she patted my back. "Lets go in before the bell rings."

I nodded and we made our way to the school entrance. Squeaks from a crowd of girls made me turn my head and look back. The class having PE before Mamoru's was returning from the runner field. One familiar face caught my eye. Seiya, walking between his two brothers. Right then he turned his head and our eyes met he gave me a little smile and raised his hand into a greeting… I think, I hurried to look away as I felt my face heat up.

"What are you looking at?" Minako asked curious and made an attempt to turn her head but I pushed her in through the door before me.

"Nothing! nothing special" I assured her.

Minako wasn't stupid, she probably knew exactly what I meant with nothing. But as the good friend she was she let herself do with my words, and left the matter alone.

* * *

**Seiya's P.O.V.  
**  
I can't believe it… She just ignored me. Our eyes met and for a second it felt like the world froze. But when I raised my hand to wave she looked away. It hurt. I really want to let go, but I just can't! There's something with her… She's special.

"Earth to Seiya! Can you hear me?"

Yaten of course who else. "Stop shouting in my ear I'm not deaf!" I shouted at him annoyed.

"Sorry bro" He didn't look sorry. "I was afraid we were lousing you."

"You idiot! The only thing that will be lost is my ability to hear if you'll continue shouting in my ear!"

"God Seiya You're just as fun as Taiki's books these days"

"Now what did my books ever do to you?" Taiki joined in.

"Yaten's a moron" I explained with a smirk.

"Seiya's a bore" Yaten replied sticking out his tongue at me.

"Just because I don't find a idiot like you amusing does not make me a bore" I said and pulled his hair.

"Leave my hair alone dammit!"

"My name is not dammit." I said grinning.

Yaten was getting really pissed, I'm pretty sure he was about to attack me but Taiki went in between, as usual.

"Cut it out guys!" he growled. "Before we catch a crowd."

I shrugged. "Fine, Yaten's not worth my attention anyway."

Yaten leaped at me but Taiki held him in a firm grip and he didn't get far. At last he gave up. "Hmpf lets just get lunch. After all, our little theater dork- He gave me an evil glare -needs strenght for his afternoon rehearsals."

I glared back at him. "Just so you know, the girls love it" I said smirking.

"Yeah cause Tsukino-san seems to be head over heels for you right?" Yaten smirked and rolled his eyes

"You son of a…!" I slammed my fist at him but it was caught by Taiki's hand.

"As I said" He said, looking straight into my eyes making sure I listened. "Cut-It-Out." He repeated.

I nodded and he let go of my hand. I had to do with sending Yaten my hatred by glares. Yaten just continued smirking.

I couldn't eat anything. But I wasn't really hungry. I was thinking of what to say to her. I planned to talk to her after rehearsal. Taiki told me it wouldn't get me anywhere avoiding her. I really wanted to talk to her! I wanted to hear her say something different than those cruel words that was still repeating them self in my head. I looked at the watch, It was about time.

"I'm leaving" I said and got up.

Taiki gave my, almost full, plate a look then looked worried at me "Are you really not gonna eat anything?"

"I'll be fine" I assured. "Wish me luck." I waved before turning around and heading of for the assembly room.

-----

Everyone else was already there when he arrived.

"Seiya Kou you're late!" The teacher shouted at me the first thing as i entered.

I looked at my watch. She was only 12:25 we were supposed to meat 12:30. "No I'm not, It's not half yet." I protested.

"Mine is half!"

I couldn't help but to get annoyed. "Then I suggest you fix it" I snapped.

Giggles were heard from some of my classmates.

The teacher was not amused. "Did you say something?" She asked while glaring at me.

I glared back. But she was a teacher i couldn't win and so i looked down. "No, nothing" I muttered.

"Thought so" The teacher said.

I sat down in a empty seat. I saw her Odangos sticking up two rows infront of me accompanied by the blond hair with the red ribbon belonging to her best friend. Minako turned around and waved at me, I waved back, Odango stubbornly kept her head forward.

"Tsukino-san, Kou-san get down here."

We walked down to the stage and up on it.

"Repeat part 3: The lockers" The teacher demanded.

I looked at Odango who was standing infront of me. "Jamie..." I began

Usagi looked down at her papers, but I knew she didn't need them, she had it all memorised. "What do you want Carter? I've known you for years and you've never been the fresh one to come up and say hello"

I sighed, and not only because i was supposed to. "I need help with my lines."

"Landon Carter's asking me for help?"

"Yeah..."

"Okay, I'll pray for you"

"Jamie, no, look...!"

"You've obviously never asked anyone for help before, right?"

"A request like yours requires flattering and growling. It can't be all about you, it has to be for the common good and everything"

"It is for the common good! This school deserves the best!" I sighed again she still refused to meat my eyes. "Please?" look at me i added in my thoughts.

"Okay" but she didn't look at me "On one condition though Carter."

"What's that?"

"You have to promise you won't fall in love with me" To late...

I faked a smirk. "That's not a problem."

"Ok I'll see you this afternoon after school."

"Very good! But Tsukino-san I missed the emotion! You must look at him! show him what you feel!"

Exactly!

"As for you Seiya Kou!"

uh oh

"The premiere's next week, you better not screw up!"

Now what the hell was that?

"I wont"

"Good"

I glared at her when she turned her back. I Hate her.

"Okay that was everything for today! You're doing good but please continue to practice!"

Bla bla bla, Shut up! ... Oh that's right Odango! I turned around and saw her walking up the stairs against the exit.

"Odango wait!" She turned around and our eyes met. She looked uncertain if she would wait or not. But that moment of hesitation was all i needed to catch up with her. I grabbed her wrist to make sure she stayed. "We need to talk."

She looked at me with that hesitation again, but then nodded. We waited till the others had left, we told the teacher we wanted to practice some more on our own. She looked suspicious at me but since I was with Odango she let me off.

Finally alone She was the first one to break the silence. "Whatever did you do to the teacher?"

"Nothing! She hates me!" I said.

"Poor you." She said and smiled a little.

"I don't mind... But I don't want you too hate me"

"Seiya... About that, I'm sorry! Minako just made me so annoyed."

"So you don't hate me?" I asked smiling.

She shook her head. "You may be a pain in the ass, but I don't hate you"

I chuckled "Good to hear."

It was quiet for a while then I gained courage enough to ask.

"Are you really together with Chiba?"

She looked surprised at me then her expression changed to something unreadable.

"Yeah"

I knew it... "Why?"

She took some time before answering. "Because he makes me happy..."

"I could make you happy..."

She shook her head looking pained at me "Don't start" She pleaded.

I know it was better to let it go but i couldn't "Why can't it be me?"

"I'm happy with this! I deserve to be happy!" She shouted. "But when you're there, I just can't!" Tears were forming in the corners of her eyes.

I acted on an impulse, and before I could stop myself i had pulled her close and our lips were crashing against eachother. It felt so right...

Smash! and my cheek burned. I opened my eyes. She was staring at me with her hand in the air she looked shocked and surprised at the same time.

"Odango..." I started. But she turned around and ran away, leaving me behind alone. I touched my cheek where the slap had landed. It stung. I sighed. Why did I have to do something so Idiotic?

* * *

That's all for now fokes! Please review!!!  
And I'll try updating sooner for your sake!^^


	8. Chapter 8 Good news?

OMG A NEW CHAPTER? That's right! After suffering from writers block and other hinders I finally managed to finish a new chapter! So Here you go!:D *runs from angry mob*

**Chapter 8**  
_"I can't believe it! He kissed me! ... Again! How does he have the nerve? He knows I'm together with Mamoru!"_Those were the thoughts running through Usagi's mind as she rushed through the hallways, as far from the assembly room she could come. All this talk about loving her… She couldn't believe it. She knew what types Seiya belonged too and she would not… Could not! ever fall for him.

When she was sure Seiya wasn't following her she allowed her self to slow down. She leaned against the wall for support as she was waiting for her breath to slow down. Her hand traveled up to her mouth and she moved her fingers over the lips as to check if there was some kind of sign that Seiya's lips had been pressed against them just some minutes ago. Her heart raced when she thought back on it and it made her annoyed, he meant nothing to her.

"Usagi!" she looked at the direction of the voice and was met by the gaze of her boyfriend.

"Perfect" Usagi muttered.

Mamoru smiled at her and gave her a hug. "Did you come to see me?" He asked after letting her go.

Usagi looked around, she hadn't noticed even noticed her steps had led her to the hallway of Mamoru's locker. But when she saw his hopeful smile she couldn't help but nod, and his smile grew brighter.

"I love you Usako." Usagi blushed as he bent her face up and leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

That's what he got for following her.

The picture of the embracing couple wouldn't leave his mind even after turning away. There's nothing he would want more than to go up there and just snatch her away, but he couldn't.

_"I'm happy with this! I deserve to be happy!"_  
Her words and the memory of her tearful face still fresh in memory stopped him. Seiya looked over at the couple again. They where just standing there, holding each other. Usagi rested her head on Mamoru's shoulder but her eyes was closed and she didn't notice Seiya.

Hesitating he took a step towards them, he looked at her face and caught the glimpse of a lonely tear on her cheek._"but when you're there, I just can't!"  
_Seiya grimaced in pain. "I'm so sorry Odango." He whispered as he turned around and walked away.

* * *

The days passed by and Seiya was nowhere to be found, not even his brothers knew where he was, or so they claimed. Usagi could have sworn she had seen him when she and Mamoru had hugged in the hallway last week. But then again she was really confused that day.

With only two days left to the premier of the play Harawa-sensei was starting to panic. "Where is that boy?" She kept asking, but was never given an answer. "Tsukino-san have you heard anything?"

Usagi sighed "Still No" she replied tired, that was the fifth time she had been asked today.

"If you hear anyt…"

"I'll tell you" Usagi cut her of since she already know what she wanted to say.

"Thanks. He better show up soon, the premiers in two days! What is that boy thinking?" The teachers muttered to herself as she left.

Usagi sighed again. _"Seiya, where are you?"_

"Usagi-chan! Ready to go?"

Usagi looked up at her blond friend who had come to pick her up. "Ah Minako-chan, yeah I'm ready."

"Still no sign of Seiya?" Minako asked as they made their way to the cafeteria for lunch.

Usagi shook her head "Nope, Man what's with him? I thought he'd take this more seriously!"

Minako shrugged. "Well he's Seiya after all."

Usagi felt frustrated. "Yeah but he told me it was this or summer school and the Seiya I know would rather die than wasting his summer in school."

Minako gave her friend an analyzing look. "Usagi-chan, It couldn't be that you miss him?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Usagi felt the blush creep upon her cheeks and looked away to hide it. "Don't be silly! I just want to tell him what a selfish jerk he is." She said trying to convince Minako, and maybe herself too, that her caring about him was purely for the sake of the play suffering cause of his absence.

But as usual Minako wouldn't let it go. Rather she would try going deeper into it, like now. "When I think about it I haven't seen him since you and he stayed behind after practice last week" No matter how Usagi reacted Minako already knew she was on the right trace. "Say… Did anything happen between you two?"

Usagi also knew that, yet she stubbornly denied it. "No we just rehearsed some more the we both left" The answer came out as if it was nothing, It scared her. When did she start lying so easily?

Minako sighed "Usagi-chan, how come you always avoid talking about things having to do with you and Seiya?"

"Would you let it go?"

"Usa…"

"I'm going" Tired of her friend nagging, she stormed of.

Minako called after her "Usagi that's not the way to the cafeteria!"

but she was already gone.

* * *

What was he doing here?

Seiya stared down at the school yard and at all the students occupying it. Enjoying the warmth the sun was offering. Seiya smiled bittersweet to himself.

_"If this was a movie the rain would be pouring. To match my feelings..." _He thought. But as it was now the sky was cloudless. Taiki and Yaten had talked him into coming here although he couldn't stop wondering why he had agreed. All he really wanted was to quit school and maybe head out for a tour, just to get as far away from this place as possible. She occupied his mind all the time. Not that it mattered now. Even though she had said she didn't hate him he'd gone and screwed it up, as always.

His eyes spotted Mamuro among some other senior students on the ground. Luckily Usagi wasn't with him, Seiya didn't think he'd be able to take that.

"_I just don't get it!" _He thought bitterly _"Any girl would be happy about me paying just a little bit of interest in them. How come the only one I want, despises me?"_

"So here's where you've been hiding?" The voice of his brother disturbed his thoughts.

"Taiki" Seiya didn't turn around to greet him but continued leaning against the railing.

"You know if you were gonna cut class you'd might as well have stayed home." Taiki joined him at his side.

Seiya sighed "I wish I had. I've got nothing to do here."

"Um learn stuff?"

Seiya frowned "Taiki"

Taiki gave his brother a look of compassion.

"You really fell for her didn't you?"

Seiya kept looking straight ahead of him. "I know you think I'm stupid. Yaten is right, I'm just a fool."

Taiki raised and eyebrow "And since when do you listen to Yaten?"

Seiya smiled a bit. "I just think the midget might have a point. I should just move on already, she's just a girl after all."

"Please repeat that Seiya, I forgot to tape it!" Both Taiki and Seiya turned around only to be greeted by their silver haired sibling.

"Shut up Yaten!" Seiya growled.

"Um I don't think so I was blessed with a mouth to talk."

"Well even god makes mistakes."

"You're just jealous!"

"Of what?"

"That at least I have a brain?"

"Oh right, Just too bad you don't know how to use it"

"Oh take that back or I swear I'll push you off this roof!"

"You and what army?"

Taiki sighed and shook his head at his brothers. But suddenly he heard footsteps. "Guys break it off someone's coming!"

Seiya and Yaten immediately went quiet. "Who?" they echoed.

"I bet it's Harawa-sensei she's been crazy at your absence considering the premiere of the play is this close" Yaten smirked.

"Oh shut up!" Seiya said but he looked nervous. "Just, I'm not here OK?" He told his brothers and took cover behind one of the benches, just as the door opened.

"Taiki-kun? Yaten-kun?"

"Tsukino-san?" Taiki sounded just as surprised as the blond now standing in front of them.

Seiya's eyes widened in chock as he watched the scene from his hiding place

"Hrm what brings you here?" Taiki asked.

"Oh I just needed some time alone to think I'd figured the roof would be pretty empty by now but I guess I was wrong. So I'll just go" Usagi answered with a little smile and turned to walk away.

But Taiki stopped her "Oh no don't mind us, we were just leaving!" he grabbed Yaten's arm and pulled him towards the stairs.

He looked at Seiya who looked terrified and shook his head. "Don't leave me!" he mouthed. Taiki gave a encouraging smile "Talk to her!" He mouthed back. Then he left with Yaten.

Usagi watched as the door closed behind them then she sighed and leaned against the railing and looked out over the yard. Seiya just watched her completely unsure of what to do.

"Oh Where are you Seiya...?"

He froze, how the hell did she find out where he was?... or had she been talking to herself? He started to panic, but when Usagi said no more and did nothing that showed she knew he was hiding. He calmed down. She looked so troubled... After a moment of hesitation he decided to step up but his plan was ruined as the door slammed open and he had to retreat back to his hiding place.

Out on the roof came a very excited Mamoru storming.

"Mamo-chan?" Usagi exclaimed in surprise.

"Usako!" He walked over to his girlfriend "I have wonderful news" He picked her up and span her around.

Seiya's heart clenched at hearing her laughter.

"What's the good news?" Usagi asked when Mamoru had put her down.

"Well since It doesn't look like Kou-san will show up Harawa-sensei told me to prepare to replace him."

"_Replace me?"_ Seiya's eyes widened. Surely he didn't like the theater but no way in hell he would allow Mamoru to take his place.

"Replace Seiya?" Usagi looked surprised.

"Yeah, aren't you happy?"

Seiya tried to catch Usagi's expression but Mamoru had stepped in front of her. At last he heard her reply

"...Of course I am!"

and all the air went out of him. The last faint hope of him ever having a chance was shattered.

He suddenly realized what he had to do, so he turned his back to the couple and quietly went for the exit.

* * *

After saying goodbye to her very excited boyfriend, Usagi once again found herself pondering over just **that** guy, as she walked down the hallway.

She knew she shouldn't care at all. But somehow she felt bothered by Mamoru's eagerness and the fact that he was allowed to take over Seiya's role. Like he wouldn't show up for sure. She didn't want to believe that. Although she didn't know him that well, she knew enough to know he wasn't a quitter.

Usagi noticed she was getting closer to the assembly room, and the office of Harawa-Sensei. She made her decision. She would talk to the teacher and ask her to give Seiya another chance. Then she would find Seiya one way or another and, if necessary, drag him back to school in his ponytail.

"Odango?"

"Not now Seiya can't you tell I'm busy? … SEIYA?" Usagi had to rub her eyes to make sure they didn't play a trick on her. The boy who had just emerged from the office right in front of her really was the nowhere-to-be-found-in-forever Seiya. Now he was just standing there coolly as if none of their resent incidents had happened at all.

"Yo" He greeted. Usagi felt flustered for a moment while realizing the last time they'd faced each other like this she had slapped him before running in the opposite direction, as far away from him as she could get. Though her annoyance soon took the upper hand

"Don't you just 'Yo' me you idiot! Where have you been? Do you even realize the play is premiering in two days? Seriously what where you thinking!" She kept shouting at him, all the frustration she'd kept bottled up for days.

But Seiya just flashed her a smile. "Clam down Odango as cute as I think you are when you're annoyed at me I still don't want you to have an heart attack."

Usagi sweatdropped. "What are you talking about you idiot? This isn't a joke!" she hissed.

Seiya took no notice of her bad mood. "Don't be silly you know everything is alright, that pretty boy of yours knows the part even better than me."

Usagi looked slightly confused know. "But he's only the replacement... have you forgotten you're the leading roll?"

Seiya smiled as he shook his head "Heh. Wrong Odango"

"I'm wrong? How?"

"I decided to do you a favor. So from here on you are officially freed from me."

"Seiya... What are you talking about?" Usagi asked, still not understanding what the boy was trying to tell her.

Seiya watched her intensely a moment, wearing an expression she couldn't quite read. Then he answered.

"I Quit."


	9. Chapter 9 Final Act

Last chapter!

Chapter 9 – Final Act

"Woah Usagi-chan you look really pretty!"

Usagi turned around to face her best friend, that was gleaming at her from the doorway of her loge. Or well, improvised loge anyway since the school didn't have any real ones. The theater club had used an old storage room and put a makeup table with a mirror in there, together with a bunch of clothes that were to be used in the recent plays.

Usagi smiled. "You think so?"

Minako nodded eagerly. "You look like a real princess!"

Usagi blushed. She turned back to the mirror and spun around to admire the dress again. It really was pretty. " It's a shame it's not part of this play."

Minako looked disappointed. "It's not? Well that sucks!" But then her face turned into a slight grin. "Can't you sneak it in somehow?" She suggested innocently.

Usagi just smiled and shook her head. "Don't be silly Mina. I doubt Harawa-sensei would appreciate that."

Minako shrugged. "Just a thought"

Usagi took one last look in the mirror before sighing and taking of the dress. "Who knows… Maybe I'll wear this someday" She said, more to herself than her friend, as she put it back on its hanger.

"Well you better come with me. I actually came to get you for Harawa-sensei. She wants you out there."

Usagi looked surprised. "Why? The play isn't to start before another two hours. Is something wrong?"

Minako shook her head. "No she just needs you and Mamoru-san to rehearse some of the scenes…"

Usagi interupted her "Again?!" She exclaimed clearly annoyed. "It's the tenth time! And that's only today! If I hear those lines again I might actually puke, I'm that sick of them!"

Minako put her hands up as a sign of peace "Heey don't shoot the messenger."

Usagi calmed down a bit. "I'm sorry Minako. Just this is so much unnecessary extra work! All because of that rotten, selfish, little-"

"Usagi!"

"Sorry…"

"Have you talked to him?"

"Who?"

"Seiya"

"Who?"

Minako frowned. "Usagi you know very well who I mean. How long are you going to go on not acknowledging him"

Usagi stubbornly crossed her arms and looked away. "He's dead to me."

Minako rolled her eyes. "Just talk things out with him already!"

"There's nothing to talk about, he's just a quitter." Usagi said, putting on her best I'm-really-not-concerned face "It's not like I care"

Minako snorted "Yeah, right, we'll see about that"

Usagi was about to reply with a rude comment but was cut off.

"Usako?" Mamoru appeared in the doorway. He smiled at the sight of his girlfriend. "There you are!"

Usagi blushed. "Sorry Mamo-chan I'll be right there" she said apologetic.

"Don't worry about it!" Mamoru grinned. "I sent Harawa-sensei to fetch us some refreshments from the vending machine on the 5th floor."

Usagi gave her boyfriend a look of confusion. "Um, Mamo-chan… There is no vending-machine on the 5th floor… That floor doesn't even exist."

Mamoru's grin became even wider, seemingly pleased with himself. "Yeah, well seems our dear teacher forgot that small fact."

Minako giggled and threw him a look of approval. "Nice one Chiba!"

Usagi went over and hugged him tightly. "I didn't know you had a devilish side." She teased him and he looked down a bit shyly.

"Well I was also getting a bit tired of those lines. I'm afraid it'll only buy us some extra minutes though. She'll come back eventually."

Usagi kissed his cheek, watching him with honest appreciation. "Any minute away from it is to be treasured!"

Mamoru planted a soft kiss on top of her head and nodded in agreement. "You're right. I've got to go see some of my friends before we must start getting ready." He turned his head by the door frame, giving Usagi one last look. His eyes warm with love. "I'll see you on stage, _Jamie._" He spoke softly before disappearing out of the room.

His affection warmed her up from head to toe and she knew her cheeks had, as usual, gone red from blushing. However as happy as she felt being with Mamoru, she couldn't help but notice the small feeling of guilt the lingered in the pit of her stomach. A feeling that has her questioning if she really felt as strong for him as he, clearly, felt for her.

* * *

"You're going with us?" Yaten stared at Seiya in disbelief when he grabbed the car keys to follow him and Taiki out the door.

Seiya crooked an eyebrow, questioning his brother's surprised tone. "Why is that so weird?"

Yaten shot him a look as if the reason was obvious. "Because you've always thought these things are lame! You never would have joined the theater club if you weren't forced and now since you quit, what's the point of going there?"

Seiya frowned, annoyed at having to explain himself. "Well maybe I've changed my mind! Besides, I want to support Odango…"

Yaten snorted and, to Seiya's surprise, slammed the door shut behind them. "I should've known it was that girl again! Seriously, Seiya, it was funny in the beginning, but now it's just sad."

Seiya glared at him. "You know, Yaten, I happen to have the car-keys and right now I'm like this close-" He held up his hand where he measured a small space between his thumb and index finger. "- to just start it and drive you over."

Yaten opened his mouth to come with a retort, but as usual their older brother stepped in between them.

"Okay guys. That's enough! Yaten, it's not your business if Seiya wishes to come to the play or not. And you." He turned to Seiya and grabbed the keys from his hand. "I wouldn't trust you with the car even if you hadn't just threatened your brother to run him over."

Seiya gave Taiki a look but then shrugged it off and leaped for the right front door calling. "I call shotgun!"

Yaten didn't wait a second to share his dismay. "Why does he get to ride in the front?" He complained, however, a glaring Taiki silenced him. "Okay! It's not like I wanted his place anyways…" Yaten muttered as he sat down in the backseat.

Taiki rolled his eyes and got into the driver seat. "Honestly, sometimes I feel more like a single dad rather than your brother."

He started the engine and drove off towards their school.

* * *

Usagi looked at the watch on the wall of the dressing loge. She'd finished dressing, fixing her hair and putting on the very small amount of make-up her character required. Now the time told her she had just a bit less than an hour to spare before she had to get up on stage. Face the crowd as Jamie, right beside her own boyfriend who would play against her in the roll of Landon.

She should be happy. Theater, acting out before a live audience, was her passion. It gave her that kick that made life feel great. And now she got to share all that with the guy she'd spent so many months dreaming about. She should be the happiest girl in the world.

So why, when she closed her eyes to search out that feeling of total happiness there was something bothering her? That small dark feeling that wouldn't go away no matter how she tried. She couldn't understand it. She had everything, right?

Usagi shook her head and focused her thoughts back to Mamoru. They would kiss, repeatedly. Not that they hadn't kissed before, just never in front of so many people. They hadn't even rehearsed those scenes. Harawa-sensei had been dead set on _saving the magic_ as she called it. Thinking about it had her thoughts, against her will, trailing to the day of the first auditions. Where she'd been horrified to realize she'd be playing against Seiya, not to mention Minako telling her they would be kissing.

Despite herself Usagi's lips curled up into a smile at the thought of the cocky, raven-haired guy she'd actually grown close enough to label as a friend. She thought of how incredibly annoying he could be, but also how he had made her laugh. It hadn't been bad, at least not before his advances and the hurtful words that had been exchanged between them… mostly from her part.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. It opened up and revealed two familiar faces.

"Haruka-san, Michiru-san it's so good to see you!" Usagi's face lit up and she rushed to embrace her friends. They were both studying in collage in another town so Usagi rarely saw them; however, they never failed to see any of her shows.

"We just wanted to wish our star good luck before it started." Haruka smiled and handed over a box of Usagi's favorite chocolate.

"Aww thank you so much! Though, you know, Haruka. Wishing us good luck brings bad fortune in the theater. Hence we say: Break a leg."

Her friend stared at her for a bit before letting out a small laugh. "Right, sorry. Well, break a leg then!"

It was obvious she didn't really believe what she was told, but Usagi didn't try to change her mind. Michiru gave Usagi an understanding look before speaking.

"Well then, we'll leave you alone. We wanted to find Ami and the others to have a chat as well before we go to find our seats. How about meeting up afterwards? We'd like to treat you and your friends to some food to celebrate."

Usagi smiled brightly and nodded her approval. "That sounds great."

"You should bring that boyfriend of yours you've been talking so much about. I'd love to have a little talk with him." Haruka added, suddenly looking a bit dangerous.

Michiru rolled her eyes and apologized for her girlfriend's behavior. "Don't worry Usagi I'll keep her in check. Let's go Haruka."

"Fine, Bye kitten!"

Usagi giggled and shook her head as her friends closed the door behind them. She took another glance at the watch which told her there were 45 minutes left to start. 15 left till she had to meet up with Harawa-sensei and the other actors for some warm-ups exercises and last minute talk.

But now she needed air, though when she swung the door open she met resistance, followed by a moan and a thud as, what she now assumed to be a person, fell backwards down on the floor. Usagi hurried out to help out the poor person while nervously babbling an apology.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" A giant bouquet of red roses covered the face of her victim, but there was no mistaking who the voice belonged too as it spoke.

"Man, Odango. There are less painful ways to make me fall for you, you know?"

Usagi's eyes widened in surprise as Seiya removed the flowers from his face and got up from the floor.

"Seiya, what are you doing here?" She was still too surprised to see him that she forgot to scold him for calling her Odango.

Seiya threw her his usual charming smile. "Isn't that obvious?"

Her eyes fell on the roses in his hand. She snorted. "Really Seiya, chasing some girl I assume? God do you ever take a break?"

By the surprised expression Seiya gave her she realized that had sounded harsher than she'd meant it to. But her annoyance came from a bothersome feeling which she hardly wanted to acknowledge, a feeling that appeared at the thought of Seiya already pursuing another girl.

Seiya quickly regained his composure and held out the bouquet towards her. "Actually, they're for you."

"For me?" Puzzled, Usagi accepted the flowers.

"Yeah, since I won't be there beside you I figured I'd give you something else to make you think of me. And I wanted to tell you, how do you say it in the theater? Ah, right. Break a leg." Seiya's expression had turned slightly amused, and he was clearly pleased with himself to have next to stunned her.

Usagi felt her previous irritation come crawling back up. She remembered what had her annoyed with him in the first place and finally got to tell him.

"Well, if you hadn't bailed on us you would be up there with me. What happened to you, Seiya? When we talked that one time at my house you sounded really serious about this. Then you stop showing up for rehearsal, only to quit a few weeks from opening night! Of all things, I never thought you'd be quitter…"

Seiya just stared at her for a while. As if processing what she'd just say. He looked angry at first but the tone of his voice didn't match his facial expression.

"I only did what you wanted. I did it for you so you could have your precious Chiba by your side instead."

Usagi flinched at the hurt in his voice. She didn't understand. "What are you talking about? I never told you to quit."

Seiya slammed his fist in the wall in frustration and hurt, raising his voice. "I heard you! That time on roof, when you told him how happy you would be of having me replaced. Not to mention all the things you said to Minako before that."

Usagi blinked. She was beginning to put the pieces together, but most importantly, she was the one who'd made him quit? Suddenly she felt bad for all this time she'd been so angry with him. Desperate to clear herself she started.

"On the roof? Seiya please I didn't m…"

Two hands on her shoulders and a familiar voice interrupted her. "Is there a problem?"

Usagi looked up to find Mamoru leaning over her. His eyes were trained on Seiya, watching him vigilantly. He'd probably heard Seiya raise his voice, Usagi needed to make him understand that Seiya wasn't hurting her.

"Mamo-chan…"

However she was yet again interrupted, this time by Seiya. "No, there's no problem. I just wanted to tell Tsukino-san good luck."

He met Mamoru's challenging gaze before his eyes fell on the roses in Usagi's hand.

_Tsukino-san?_ It felt odd to hear him address her so formally, cold somehow, Usagi didn't like it.

Seiya continued. "I'll get going; I wouldn't want to end up with a bad seat."

He walked past them without as much as a glance back.

He was mad, Usagi concluded. No, she corrected herself. He was hurt and she was the reason. A startling realization hit her.

_I don't want him to think of me that way!_ "Seiya wait!"

But Mamoru held her back with a firm hand.

"I came to fetch you. It's time to meet up with Harawa-sensei and the others."

Usagi looked at him and then back at Seiya's back disappearing through the doors to the auditorium.

She sighed "Yeah, let's go."

She followed Mamoru back into the loge where Usagi found a vase, probably used as a replica in some play, where she put the roses. She was aware of Mamoru's piercing gaze never leaving her, though he remained silent. When she finished they continued through another door that lead down to the backstage of the auditorium. Harawa-sensei looked at them in relief when they appeared.

"Ah there you are! Thank you Chiba-san, let's get ready then shall we?"

* * *

Seiya found his brothers seated in one of the middle rows. Taiki greeted him with a nod.

"We were starting to wonder where you had ended up. It will start soon; did you give her the flowers?"

Seiya nodded as answer. He didn't feel like talking. His meeting with Usagi still had him feeling gloomy when he sat down beside his older brother. As on cue, the lights dimmed down and the spotlights focused on the scene.

The theater teacher walked onto the stage. Speaking into the microphone in her hand she addressed the crowd. "I'd like to give a warm welcome to all of you out there and thank you for coming here tonight! As most of you probably know already, this is a play set up by the drama club. We've been working for two months with this project and despite some trouble with one of the main characters-"

Seiya didn't believe his ears, was she actually going to speak ill of him in front of everyone?

"-everyone has worked hard and I'm convinced you will not be disappointed with their performance!"

Clenching his fists, Seiya resisted the urge to throw something at her.

_You're here to support Odango_ He mentally reminded himself, although that didn't give him much comfort as he saw her walking up behind Harawa-sensei, hand in hand with Mamoru when they were being introduced. He sighed and listened halfheartedly as the teacher wrapped up her speech.

"Lastly I'd like to remind you all that there will be students walking around to collect money for those who wish to donate to the clubs budget. The money will be used to make our future projects even better. No amount is too small! Now without further due, let's give you all A Night to remember, with our show A Walk to Remember!"

She bowed to the applause and left the stage as the lights were turned down completely. When they were turned on again they focused on Mamoru and a gang of students Seiya didn't recognize, nor cared about. With another sigh he sat back in his seat.

_This will be a long night_…

* * *

More than half the show done and no mistakes made so far. Harawa-san was utterly pleased with them and she let them know during the break between the acts. Especially pleased was she with Mamoru. She showered him with praises till he made up an excuse to get out of there. Not that those praises weren't deserved. Usagi knew her boyfriend did an incredible job, especially considering he'd only had a few weeks to practice with everyone before the their teacher drilling them so much in the end had done the trick, after all.

Usagi's eyes wandered to her boyfriend. She wondered what he was thinking about. They'd made it through one kiss. Although it had merely been a peck on the lips it had been enough to stir up her emotions. She was sure she'd blushed, she'd felt the familiar warmth in her cheeks. The blushing wasn't what bothered her though. No, what had her concerned was feeling so uncomfortable.

She told herself it was because of kissing someone she loved in front of so many people had her embarrassed, it was easier than admitting it had something to do with all the times her eyes strayed to a certain someone in the audience. Her conscience weighed her down, knowing that she didn't give Mamoru the attention he deserved because some of those scenes only had her thinking back to rehearsal with someone else.

Usagi had shook her head firmly and made up her mind. Whatever problems she had, it weren't the problems of her character and a professional actor lets go of everything but the character they're portraying. She would do that too.

She had, and it worked fine. Up till now, when they'd finally arrived to the second kissing scene.

Mamoru looked at her, his eyes warm with affection._ "I might kiss you…"_ She looked back, expression a bit scared. _"…I might be bad at it." _

_"That's not possible…"_ He cupped her chin and captured her lips with his own."

* * *

Are you okay?"

Seiya jerked his head in surprise at the touch of Taiki's hand on his shoulder. "I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be…?"

Minus the fact that he was completely sickened out by the love scene playing out in front of him and only so far away from running up on stage to beat the crap out of the guy touching his Odango. _But she's not yours…_ a voice in the back of his head, so bitterly reminded him.

Like he'd read his mind his brother answered. "You can go if you want to."

Seiya gazed back on the stage. "No, I'm fine, really…" He clenched his fists tighter as Mamoru spoke his next line.

_"Jamie… I love you."_

Usagi stayed silent for a moment, then she looked up at her partner before turning her head and letting her eyes sweep over the crowd until, suddenly, they stayed on him. And for that instant it felt like they were the only ones in the auditorium. Her reply was silent, even when spoken into the mini-microphone attached to her, but there was no mistaking the sadness in her voice, the regret.

_"I told you not to fall in love me."_

Seiya stood up in an instant. Wanting nothing more than to get out of there, but unable to break away from Usagi's gaze. Only when Taiki jerked his sleeve he snapped out of it and met his questioning look.

"I have to get out of here."

Taiki nodded. "Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, stay, I'll see you after."

He started squeezing pass people's legs, desperate to get to the exit. Once he reached the doors he gave the stage a last glance over his shoulder. Usagi's attention was back at Mamoru, who bent down to give her a second kiss. He turned away before he could see it, clutching his chest, right above the heart, he walked out.

* * *

Usagi knew what she had to do. When she saw Seiya get up and walk towards those doors, away from her, she finally knew. Inches away from her lips, Usagi put her hand on Mamoru's chest. He froze and looked at her with confusion in his eyes. Usagi wished she could explain it all to him, but it had to wait. She gave him a sad smile.

"I'm sorry…"

She turned her back on him and jumped off the stage. Ignoring the desperate cries from Harawa-sensei, she dashed up the middle isle towards the exit Seiya'd just disappeared through.

* * *

"Hey! The show's not over yet."

Seiya stopped in his tracks. Her voice was the last one he'd been expecting. "I know how it ends." He replied, without turning around. Not sure he could stand to face her.

"How does it end then?"

Seiya sighed. "The guy gets the girl and they live happily ever after."

"Actually, she dies. You didn't even read the whole script?"

He could practically see her frown at that and felt his lips tug up in a small smile.

"What are you doing here Odango? Don't tell me you ran out in the middle of the play?"

"What if I did?"

Her voice sounded from right behind him now. He swallowed, trying to keep his cool

"Wouldn't that be bad?"

"You tell me…"

Suddenly he felt her hand grasp his and he turned around in surprise, meeting her pretty blue eyes.

"Is it bad that I am here?" She asked.

Stunned, Seiya looked down at their united hands. He tried to ignore the warmth it was sending around his whole body and lift his gaze to meet hers.

"What about Mamoru?"

Guilt flashed pass in her eyes but she didn't let go off his hand. "You're so stupid."

"What?"

Usagi repeated herself, higher this time. "You're stupid. You're lazy, self-centered, a player, annoying, a tease…"

"Okay that's enough." Seiya interrupted her, he tried to let go of her hand but her grip remained firm. "Did you seriously disrupt the show just so you could come out here and tell me why you dislike me?" he asked, annoyed and hurt but tried to keep the later hidden.

"Look, just-"

He was cut short by Usagi's lips suddenly pressed to his own. His eyes widened in disbelief and he was too shocked to say anything when she pulled away. She smiled at him in a way she'd never done before.

"I love you."

"What?"

"That's why I ran out on everyone. That is why I'm here. I couldn't let you walk away because, I love you, idiot."

Seiya still couldn't believe her, it all felt so unreal.

"Don't joke with me."

"It's the truth."

He looked around suspiciously.

"Am I being punk'd?"

"Can you take this seriously?"

"I'm sorry but the last time I made a move on you, you slapped me."

Usagi sighed.

"I'm sorry this was a bad idea let's just forget I said something…"

She turned away, but Seiya grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him.

"Are you serious, Odango? You think I'll let you go now?" He kissed her lips. "I love you."

He felt her smile against his lips and she hugged him tightly.

"I love you too."

"And they lived happily ever after. Wow, isn't that sweet."

Seiya and Usagi sprang apart, flustered they turned around to be greeted by Yaten.

And not only him, but Minako by his side, Taiki, her other friends, a bunch of people from the crowd, Harawa-sensei and Mamoru. Seiya noticed the sadness in Usagi's eyes as she saw him too and he reached out and grabbed her hand for support.

"How long have you all been watching?" He asked Yaten.

"Long enough" His brother declared. "And what we didn't see we sure heard."

Seiya frowned. They hadn't been that loud, had they?

Minako grinned and tapped her chin. "You forgot to remove something Usagi-chan."

And sure enough, attached to Usagi's cheek was the mini-mic.

Their conversation had been sent live to everyone in the auditorium to hear. Usagi's face immediately turned red.

"What's the matter Odango, I thought you were used to preforming in front of a crowd?"

"Shut up!" She ripped off the mic and threw it on the floor.

Seiya chuckled.

Harawa-sensei stepped forward

"Tsukino-san I'd be very disappointed in you for what you did… if it wasn't for the fact that that was just such a beautiful scene! I'm so proud of you. This is going to improve your acting I'm sure of it! I don't give much for you choice of guy but this must make an interesting story. Maybe we should make another play of it? Other actors of course, I wouldn't trust Kou-san for a second. No offence. Swing by my office later so we can discuss this, OK?"

Seiya stared at her. He was sure now, she must be mental. Usagi who must have guessed his thoughts just smiled and shrugged. She didn't seem to see it like something she'd put pass her teacher.

* * *

At last the crowd disbanded and left and after promising her friends she'd meet them later with explanations Seiya finally got Usagi alone. They walked along the hallway, close together, until Seiya stopped in front of some lockers.

"You remember? This is where we first talked, all those weeks ago."

Usagi smiled sweetly. "You were about the last person I felt like talking to in that moment."

Seiya smirked. "Come on, you totally couldn't resist me!"

"That's funny. I remember having no struggle walking away from you."

"Right and see where that got us now. I knew you'd fall for me in the end."

Usagi snorted and slapped his arm playfully. "Who fell for who?"

Seiya laughed. "Okay maybe it was mutual."

Usagi rolled her eyes but couldn't stop a giggle. "Just shut up and kiss me."

And that's what he did.

* * *

And the lived happily ever after. It's 2 am here and i feel dead x.x sorry if there are mistakes in the next i'll deal with them another time.  
Thanks you all for sticking with me to the end. I hope you enjoyed this story though right now all I can say is that I'm happy to have it done.  
You're all great fans thanks for reading and commenting. Wouldn't have found the power to actually finish this if it wasn't for you all. Give yourself a cookie in reward! And look out for more updates about Moon and Star and new story ideas I think I'll get up soon.  
BaiBai!


End file.
